I fell in love with my best friend
by Freyris
Summary: Ever wondered about the chances and possibilities of you and your best friend hooking up and ending up together? AxC, KxL, DxM
1. Chapter 1

**I fell in love with my best friend**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **Spare me and my imaginations. D; I don't know if I can keep this up but my creative juices just can't stop thinking of weird fics to publish. LOL I hope you guys like this.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GS/D, SUNDRISE AND BANDAI**

* * *

_A true friend reaches for your hand and touches your heart. ~Attributed to Heather Pryor_

_A friend is one of the nicest things you can have, and one of the best things you can be. ~Douglas Pagels_

There's always this one person who keeps you up all night whom you exchange secrets with, share your most exageratted out of this world, impossible to reach dreams, your silly jokes and joins you with all your stupid and dumbest ideas, who has your back and he or she got yours

There's always this one person whom you can call a sister or a brother even if you aren't even blood related.

There's always this one person whom you can call...

_Your Best Friend _

* * *

_A young short haired blonde sat alone on the swing. She was new in the neighborhood and she didn't have any friends. For a seven year old child, she had a hard time making friends. The only friends she had was her twin and Lacus, their neighbor._

_Her parents had a divorce recently and her family were separated. She and her mother moved out of their house leaving her two friends. Namely her twin and Lacus back in her old house._

_"We can play hopscotch here!" exclaimed the small brunette to her playmates._

_Cagalli, the young blonde looked up to find a couple of girls her age drawing boxes on the ground. They hopped on one foot on the boxes and giggled as they reached the end._

_Gathering the only courage she had, she reluctantly approached them and observed the other children. "C-can I play too?" She asked._

_The brunette looked up and frowned. She put her hands on her waist and stared at her. Cagalli was dressed in a shirt and denim shorts and sneakers. Nothing out of the ordinary but she didn't looked like much of a girl. Her sported a spiky short blonde hair reaching up to her shoulder. She gave them a small smile hoping she could make friends with them._

_"Sorry, this games are for girls only." The brunette flipped her hair and turned around._

_"But I'm a girl!"_

_"No you're not! Girls don't wear shorts and sneakers!" The other girls giggled "They wear dresses!"_

_Cagalli opened her mouth and closed it again. The other children made fun of her. Saying she was a she-man. She began to sob and cry. The new girl gets bullied right away._

_"Hey! Don't bully others! It's not nice" Suddenly, a young boy came in between her and the other girls. He frowned at the group of girls and looked back at the sobbing kid._

_Cagalli sobbed and raised her head to find a young boy with blue hair standing infront of her defending her from the mean girls. In a few seconds they left. Leaving her little savior and her alone in the park._

_He turned around and smiled at her. "Are you okay?" he asked offering a hand._

_She silently nodded and wiped her tears away. "T-Thank you" She reached for his hand and looked at him._

_"You know, for a boy you sure are a cry baby" He snickered and looked at her._

_"I am not a boy!" and her small fist met his eyes before she stormed off._

* * *

"Hey!Wake up!"

"Leavemealone"she groaned.

"Wake up! Cagalli"

"Five more minutes"

"We don't have five minutes"

"Shut up and let me sleep"

"If you don't wake up..."

Amber eyes suddenly shot opened and fits of laughter filled her room. "A-Athrun stop it! You dimwit " She giggled as the blue haired young man hovered on top of her and started tickling her on her sides.

"You asked for this" He laughed

"I get it I get it. I'm up! I'm up! " She laughed trying to pry his hands away from her.

Athrun moved away from her and sat on the edge of her bed chuckling. "Good morning Cagalli, Did you have a nice dream?"

"Why'd you asked?" She looked at him.

"You were giggling like crazy when I entered" He kidded.

Cagalli snorted and kicked her blankets off revealing her green tanktop and grey sweatpants. "Well, yeah of course! I dreamt I was hitting your face" She lifted her fist up between their face and smiled proudly at him.

"What kind of best friend dreams on hitting her most handsome, kindest, caring best friend on the face?" He gasped placing a hand on his chest.

"An awesome one" she grinned. "Now don't get too full of yourself"

Athrun chuckled and reached for her dissheleved bed hair ruffling it. "Alright I got you" He smiled and stood up as he headed for the door. "Better hurry up or we'll be late, best friend"

Athrun Zala's female best friend gasped and stared at her clock. "Shit!"

"By the way "He stopped at the door and looked at Cagalli with a smirk on his face "I like your top" He said and scrammed before Cagalli could even kick him out or even give him a piece of her mind.

"A-hole!"She screamed and laughed before running to her bathroom to get ready.

* * *

"I told you we're going to be late!"

"chorri" Cagalli muffled a replied while half of the bread was stuffed on her mouth.

Cagalli Hibiki was not an early bird and never was. She was often mistaken as a tomboy but she wasn't rather she just didn't like the idea of being too girly. She was also short tempered and was a mischievious little chick. Her best friend Athrun Zala who lives across their house was her exact opposite. He was patient, VERY patient and kind. He never gets tired on looking after Cagalli. Despite their contrasting personality, they have a lot in common. From games to food to hobbies.

Unfortunately, Cagalli took most of their precious time in her room to pick up the most decent outfit she has. She threw in a pair of jeans and tanktop covered with a cardigan and sneakers.

They arrived a few minutes late and the Principal who was doing rounds every first day of classes didn't miss seeing two certain students sneaking into their classroom like a mices. It was sort of a routine in their University. The principal would roam around the hallway and check up if students would sneak out since everybody knows there's nothing much to do during first meetings.

"Shh!" Cagalli placed her finger on her lips and sneaked in the classroom while their Professor was busy writing notes on the board. Athrun sighed and had no choice but to follow her. He was pretty sure they'd get caught anyway.

They were able to sneak in class without getting noticed but a knock disturbed the class and the Principal entered the room.

"Oh Ms. Badgiruel!"

"Mr. Trine I believe we have little mischeivious students sneaking in your room while you were busy with the board" She looked at the students and eyed two certain students seated at the last to seats at the back. "Ms. Hibiki and Mr. Zala"

"Oh fu-"

"Language, Ms. Hibiki, now please report in my office with your side kick after class" Their female principal smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Understood?"

"Yes"

When their principal dismissed herself. Cagalli looked at Athrun apologetically. Athrun in turn just smiled at her. He was used to this kind of trouble. They've been in it for almost a decade now. Growing up with Cagalli brought color to his life. Beside he could always get away with everything with a simple talk.

"Sorry" She mouthed.

"No worries. It was bound to happen anyway" Athrun replied and threw her a paper.

Cagalli was able to catch it and she hurriedly open it.

_Sticking through thick and thin Best! My mother thinks we're joined by the hip. But you owe me lunch for a week 'kay?_

The young blonded turned her head at her best friend and gaped at him. "Are you fucking serious?!" she said.

"Is there a problem Ms. Hibiki" Mr Trine raised a brow as he closed his book and look at Cagalli.

Cagalli blushed in embarassment as Athrun laughed silently on his seat. "N-no Sir. Sorry" She glared at Athrun and gave him a you-are-so-dead-later look.

Her best friend shrugged his shoulder and pretended he didn't do anything and grinned at her.

* * *

**So I felt like making a story with a light plot. Simple and fun I guess nothing too serious. There's more characters to come but first I need to hear what you guys think about this story. **

**So tell me about your thoughts for this story on the review below. I'll be waiting ^^**

**Freyris**


	2. Chapter 2

**I fell in love with my best friend**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **Yey! another update! I have a long holiday vacation coming up so I decided to update now. Yey! Exam week is almost over! So yeah! I'm kind a back. Sort of. LOL I'm really glad everyone liked it. I really felt like making something light and fun. Hopefully you guys would enjoy this. Thank you guys for reviewing again!

FictionLover12: LOL two stories at the same time is a little troublesome but I can manage. I think;; And yes, they are in college. I'm still thinking on how to introduce DxM and YxS but they will surely be appearing.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GS/D, SUNDRISE AND BANDAI**

* * *

He tapped his foot rather impatiently on the floor and gulped for the umpteenth time as the plane slowly descended down to the runway. Out the window, he could already identify some of the structures. The control tower, the terminals and most especially the people in the arrival terminal.

"Kira, please calm down" She said holding his hands tightly. She looked slightly amused at her companion.

Kira looked at his pink haired girlfriend and smiled nervously. "I'm scared"

She giggled. "What are you so scared for? Cagalli's not going to eat you alive or something, silly"

He shook his head and gave her hand a soft squeeze "I'm scared she might not recognize me"

"Kira Hibiki! How can you say that! Cagalli's your twin. She will know its you right away" She patted his hand and kissed his cheeks "Calm down okay?"

Kira nodded and smiled a little "Thanks Lacus"

* * *

Via looked at her daugther who was unusually silent when they arrived at the waiting dock. She kept glancing on her wrist watch and biting her lower lip

"Nervous?" She chuckled

Cagalli glanced at her mother and laughed a little. "A bit. Haven't seen Kira in ages" She said "I bet he still looks like a nerd"

Her mother laughed and shook her head "Still can't get over that Kira nerd phase huh?"

"He'll forever be a nerd brother to me"

They both laughed. Back when they were kids. Kira was always carrying a book and preferred reading and tinkering with stuffs instead of going out and playing with Cagalli and Lacus.

When the two of them split up they promised to see each other at least every summer, exchange places with each other for a month and a half. Cagalli spends half of her vacation with her father and Kira with his mother. Their parents, although separated, tried keep their relationship civil for the sake of the twins and things pretty much worked up and the exchange continued but stopped when they reached highschool.

The swapping vacation stopped and they weren't able to see each other personally. The two were only able to communicate through chat via video at least once a month until present.

"Mom!"

Via turned around smiled warmly at the young tall brown haired man as he pulled his luggage on one hand and the other holding a girls hand. "Oh my! Look how handsome you've gotten!" She squealed as she welcomed her son into a tight hug and give Lacus a warm welcoming smile "Welcome home my dear!'

"OMG LACUS!" Cagalli screamed nearly jumping into Lacus and hugging her tight. "WHY ARE YOu HERE?! ARE YOU VISITING? I thought it was only Kira who's coming!?"

Lacus giggled and hugged her friend. "It's nice to see you too Cagalli"

"E-ehem"

Cagalli snorted and rolled her eyes. "Well, at least you don't look nerdy anymore" She giggled and gave her twin a tight hug. "I missed you Kira"

Kira laughed and patted Cagalli on the head "I'm home." He said "...and We'll be staying for quite some time"

She released herself from Kira and looked at him bewildered "What? We? quite some time?"

Via stood beside Kira and grinned at Cagalli "Sorry, sweetheart. We've been hiding it from you for sometime already. "she placed an arm around Kira and giggled. "Kira and Lacus just enrolled in your University and will be staying with us"

* * *

"Really Cagalli you really didn't have to launch over me when you're excited. You're not a little kid anymore" Kira groaned as he rubbed his sore back.

His twin lightly blushed and scratched her head. "Sorry"

Upon breaking the news Cagalli jumped on Kira causing him to stumble back and fall on his butt. His twin was over joyed. They were back together. All three of them just like when they were kids.

The twins, Lacus and Via successfully made it back home and were engaging with a funny conversation when the door bell rang.

"Let me get it" Cagalli stood up and opened the door to be greeted by a huge grin from her neighbor a.k.a Athrun Zala.

"Wipe that stupid grin on your face Zala before I let you in. Its kinda scary" She said monotonously and closed the door on his face. Before she could even turn a heel the door bell rang and she opened it unwillingly.

"You're rude sometimes you know that?" He laughed at Cagalli who in turn stuck her tongue out and entered the house as if it was his. "Aunty Via, Mom was asking if-"

"AH!" Kira stood up from the couch and pointed at Athrun with his bright amethyst eyes wide open.

"OH!"Athrun grinned in amusement and laughed "Cry baby!"

"Shiny forehead!"

The blonde blinked several times and stared at her twin and her best friend who were calling each other names and giving each other a playful noogie. "Am I missing something here?" she blinked several times.

Kira lifted his head up a little while he was tucked under Athrun's arm "Athrun right"

"Damn right you are Kira" He laughed. "Met this guy when I wasn't able to sign up for my summer camp last time." He winked at Cagalli.

Athrun Zala was always sent to a summer camp by his father while Cagalli exchanged places with Kira. However, during the last vacation Kira spent with his mother he met Athrun and instantly became friends with him. Athrun wasn't able to sign up for the camp because he got sick so he ended up spending his summer at home. It was their first and last summer together. Kira never came back the next summer and Cagalli never did leave for her dad's place.

"I still can't believe you have such a cry baby brother Cagalli" Athrun chuckled as he sat beside Cagalli.

"I am not a crybaby" Kira cried in defense and glared at Athrun.

The young blonde snorted at Kira's statement and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right"

As the four young adults start to talk and joke around with each other. Via excused herself from the group and decided to make dinner for them. After all, they have yet to celebrate Kira and Lacus' arrival.

"Want to watch some DVDs?" Cagalli asked to her friends and brother

Kira and Lacus looked at each other for brief second and nodded their heads. The young blonde hopped on her feet and walked towards the cabinet stocked with different DVDs. Athrun followed her silently and stood beside her started talking about horror or action movies. He placed a hand on her waist as he reached for the DVD Cagalli was trying to reaching from the top rack and handed it to her.

Lacus watched them silently and her lips curled into a small smile. She watch Cagalli stick her tongue out at Athrun as he in return pinch her nose and laugh. "Hey...did Cagalli say anything about having a boyfriend?" She whispered to Kira.

Suddenly, Kira chocked on the chips he was happily indulging on when he heard the word "_Boyfriend_" and screamed "B-b-boyfriend?!" His eyes wide and he looked at her twin and Athrun standing side by side looking back at him as if he lost his mind. "Cagalli?"

"What?" She raised a brow and stared at his brother.

"Are you two dating?!" Kira gasped.

Athrun and Cagalli stared at each other, blinking several times before bursting out laughing pointing at each other. Thinking what Kira said was hilarious."No!" They screamed at the same time.

"There's no way I'm going out with a guy who looks like a girl!"

"There's no way I'm going out with a girl who punches like a man!"

Kira stared at the two of them as they continued teasing each other and insulting each other in a playful way.

"Kira seriously you're hilarious! Where did you get that idea!?" Cagalli plopped back on her seat giggling. "I'm not dating anybody"

"B-but...his hands" Lacus nodded her head silently in agreement and looked at the pair sitting across them.

His twin rolled her eyes and threw her an arm around Athrun's shoulder and pinched him hard on the cheeks.

"Ow ow ow!"Athrun winced trying to pry Cagalli's hands from his cheeks.

"This guy. He's my best friend. It's just we're just comfortable with each other and We don't mind doing stuffs like this" she said bluntly

"WHAT STUFFS?!" A change in Kira's voice caught all of their attention "Athrun you didn't _touch_ my sister did you?!" He growled.

Athrun's emerald eyes grew wide and gasped "Woah Woah WHAT NO WAY! KIRA! I would be dead by now if that happened!"

"OH YOU BET YOU ARE!" Cagalli snapped and looked back at Kira. "Kira cut it out with all these questions! We are friends. Best. Friends...that's all" Athrun nodded and poked Cagalli on her side.

"Friends ever since she punched me right in the eye" He kidded.

Cagalli looked at Athrun and smirked "OH. You want another one?"

The brown haired young man sighed and let the subject drop. The two of them acted so familiar with each other. Well he can't blame Athrun. He was there for Cagalli the whole time compared to him. If Cagalli says they're friends then they are. His twin was not the type of person who lies anyway. Silently, Lacus noted how familiar and close they are with each other.

The following week, Kira and Lacus started going their classes in the same University as Athrun and Cagalli went. Kira and Athrun were coincidentally enrolled in the same majors. Luckily, not all subjects were blocked sections. Most of their subject minus the major subjects were free section so various students from different majors were clustered in one section. That explains how Athrun and Cagalli, Kira and Lacus ended up together in several subjects.

"Yup, that's about it I guess" Cagalli smiled at her red haired friend. She handed her some forms and a folder.

"Thanks Cagalli"

"Cagall-" Athrun's eyes looked at the young red haired girl standing beside her curiously and smiled, a sweet smile. "Well,Hello"

"Sheesh, and here we go with the Zala charm" Cagalli rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "Athrun, this is Meyrin a freshmen who would be joining our volleyball club. Meyrin, this Athrun my besf friend"

"H-Hi" Meyrin suddenly stammered and shook her head down hiding her blush as Athrun stretched his hand towards her.

"Nice to meet you, Meyrin"

* * *

**Uh-oh! Time to hide! LOL So Meyrin appears! Hmm...so what's going to happen next with Athrun and Cagalli's relationship. Find out next chapter!**

**So tell me about your thoughts for this story on the review below. I'll be waiting ^^**

**Freyris**


	3. Chapter 3

**I fell in love with my best friend**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **It's a relief that everyone likes this story. It makes me all giddy and happy inside. Thank you guys for the reviews /heartspams As for your inquiries.

Citrus Bergamia and chocobo16:Who falls for who is something you guys would have to find out as the story progresses. ;D and yes Shiny Forehead and Cry Baby was from the Chara Theater...LOL

FictionLover12: Tried to update ASAP. XD Hmm, as for Shinn/Stellar/Luna/Rey etc I'm still thinking about it. If i do find a good scene where I can shove them all in then definitely they'll be appearing.

elgnis berserker: Don't worry he's not the only one who's going to be all over protective here. /winks.

And OH. I was thinking of a cover for the Fic and found a really cute picture of Cagalli and Athrun looking so casual and normal...so yeah that's it right above there. Best Friends Athrun and Cagalli. :) and no it's not my picture D;

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GS/D, SUNDRISE AND BANDAI**

* * *

"Please?"

"No way"

"Cagalli please?"

" Why. are . you. so. annoying!?"

His emerald eyes pleaded at her, clearly ignoring her threats at him. He looked at her with begging eyes but to be only smacked with her text book square on the face. .

"Pretty please with sugar toppings on top, dear best friend? I promise to give you a back massage everyday from now on!"he stood up behind her and grabbed her shoulders.

Damn, Athrun knew where to place his fingers on the right places. She tried to shrug his hands off her and glared at him.

"Ugh! Seriously Athrun. If you want to know more about her then man up and go ask her yourself" she shouted at him.

Athrun pouted and sat back on the seat still up for the puppy eyes look at her. Cagalli threw her arms in the air, grabbed her books and walked out from them as Kira placed down a tray filled with food on the table. "W-whats up with them?" He asked his girlfriend sitting beside him.

Lacus sighed and watch Athrun scratch his head. "Apparently, Athrun wants to make an impression on one of Cagalli's friends from the volleyball club"

Kira clucked his tongue at Athrun. "Maaan, and to think you're her best friend" He shook his head in disappointment and rested his chin on one hand. He looked at Athrun incredelously and decided to eat his food.

The young blue haired young lad looked back at his best friend's brother confused. "What?"

"Cagalli doesn't really like playing matchmaker or butting in any relationships. She's pretty old fashioned" Kira said in a matter of fact tone and forked his tomato.

"W-what?"

"Basically, she wants you to throw all your pride out the window and give everything a shot without the help of anyone else." Kira sighed.

"So there's no easy way?"

Lacus shook her head and giggled. "No, Athrun. It's all up to you."She smiled "Have you ever been in a relationship?"

Athrun blinked several times at them and scratched his head. "Once I think..."

It was back in middle school when he met this girl named Meer Campbell, a clingy, girly, loud girl who had a crush on him for the longest time. His friends were the one who made them meet. They locked the two of them in the storage room for an hour and when they came out they said they're dating. But it only lasted for 3 weeks. They didn't even reached a whole month together.

Meer broke up with him and said she found someone better. He didn't cry though. He thought it was fine, realizing he wasn't serious about her either.

Kira wanted to throw the fork at Athrun, his story was just...stupid. He never made the move on the girl rather he waited for someone to make a move for them. Athrun laughed sheepishly and scratched his head feeling a little embarassed about his not so interesting love life. Since then he never had a relationship. A few minutes latern Cagalli came back with a scowl on her face.

"Oh you're back! Did you change your mind?" Athrun asked looking at his best friend and frowned "What's wrong?"

"stupid morons trying to make a pass on me"She hissed and sat on the chair beside Athrun.

"WHAT WHERE?!"Kira and Athrun stood up simuntaenously and looked at each other and then smirked. Great minds think alike. Protective Brother meets Protective Best Friend. Man, they really are going to be great friends.

"It's alright. Milly's boyfriend took care of them" She slumped on her seat and groaned.

"There, there Cagalli.."Lacus patted her friend lightly and ushered her to eat some salad instead.

* * *

_"Cagallli, get your lazy butt downstairs. Our neighbors are here to greet us" Her mother called from the stairs._

_Little Cagalli yawned and sat up from her bed. After all the running she did from the park to her house, she was dead tired. Not to mention she had to hit some kid on his face for being rude. All of the work drained most of her energy from her little body. She rubbed her eyes and blinked several times. She still had her shorts and shirt clothes on and h__er hair stood out every where and she yawned again._

_"Cagalli!"_

_"I'm coming"_

_She got up on her feet and quickly changed into a doll dress and grabbed a small white ribbon from her desk and tried to tie her hair but miserably fail as she descended down the stairs._

_"There she is" Her mother chirped holding out her hand to her._

_"Mommy, can you tie my hair in a pony?" Cagalli asked as she yawned._

_"This is my daughter Cagalli, Leonor " Via Hibiki, Cagalli's mother introduced as she swiftly tie her blonde hair into a small ponytail._

_"My what a pretty child!" Leonor Zala gushed out and suddenly hugged Cagalli._

_"huh?"_

_Leonor giggled and let her go "Oh, I'm sorry dear. It's just I've always wanted to have a daughter"_

_"Oh" Via smiled "Do you have kids?"_

_"Kid" Leonor corrected "I have a son" and on cue her husband Patrick and Athrun Zala arrived from their house across the street. "This is my husband Patrick and my son Athrun. Say hi to our new neighbors, sweetheart"_

_Athrun nodded his head and looked at the small girl standing on the door._

_"YOU'RE A GIRL?!" He gasped._

Orange colored light spilled on the young blonde as she had her head rested on the table. Cagalli eyes squinted against the light and slowly opened to find a pair of green eyes looking at her.

"Finally awake?"

Her eyes grew wide open and gasped. She was back in the library with her unfinished research and the sun was almost setting. She must have fallen asleep while researching about the laws that Uzumi Nara Athha had imposed in the early CE 55.

After lunch break they all had their major subjects to deal with. Lacus was in Education, She in Law while Athrun and Kira were both in Engineering.

"Goodmorning to you Hibiki"

She was startled by the voice beside her and found her favorite senior sitting beside her amused.

"A-ah. Ahmed" She looked down and lightly blushed. Ahmed El-Fasi was her secret crush and senior. She met him during her first year in college. He was a year older than her and he was the most friendliest person from the upper level she ever met.

"Are you done with your report?"

"Oh shit!"She gasped and glanced at her unfinished papers.

"As expected from you Cagalli" He chuckled. "Here let me help you that" He offered as he grabbed her pen and paper from her

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but this comes with a price you know."He kidded as Cagalli frowned.

She grabbed her paper and pen back and rolled her eyes "I thought so"

He laughed, a heartily laughed and messed her hair. "I was just kidding there. Let me finish that for you so you can go home. It's getting late." He said

Cagalli sighed and nodded her head. She let him do her report. Silently, she observed him as he scan through the books and jot down on the paper alternately. The thought of him always there to help her when no one is makes her face all red.

No one knew her affection for him. Not even Athrun, her best friend. She knew too well he'd switched to his protective best friend mode just like her twin. Hmm, maybe that's why the two of them get along so well. They were both over protective. She haven't told Milly, her friend from the Broadcasting department and Lacus about this either. And she was quite unsure whether to tell them about it yet.

"Done!" He annnounced breaking Cagalli from her thoughts

"Already?!" She blinked several times and look at her paper.

"Rep. Athha followed the laws that ORB had from the very start and did little change" He explained briefly as eh closed the book he had used as reference and smiled at Cagalli.

"Oh"

That's Ahmed El-Fasi to you, one of the smartest Law Students in Orb University.

* * *

"I'm home!"

"WHERE WERE YOU!?" Athrun asked as he emerged from the living room to the hall way. A spoon stuck on his mouth and a pint of ice cream cradled on his chest.

"Sheesh you sound like a nagging wife Athrun" Cagalli sighed "I was out in the library doing some report"

"alone?"

"I was with Ahmed and why are you in my house? Where are the others?"

"Oh" Athrun frown and walked towards her "Kira and Lacus went out to buy a few groceries. Mom and Dad's still out and as usual i don't have my keys so Aunty Via let me in"

"I see, Where's mom?"Cagalli asked hanging her coat on the coat rack by the entrance

"Kitchen? reading some cook books" Athrun leaned on the wall and watch Cagalli untie her rubber shoes. "I still don't like that Ahmed guy Cagalli. I can't believe you're still hanging out with him." He mumbled

"well, I like him" Cagalli mumbled back looking at him and placed a hand on her mouth realizing what she just said "I mean, He's a kind senior to me"

"Cagalli..."

"Athrun Let's just drop this okay?" She smiled as she stood up on her feet. "Nothing's going on between us if you're worried best friend"

"Really?"

Cagalli nodded and walked infront of him. "Yes, really not don't be such a worry wart...or else you'll turn into an old geezard" she giggled and pinched his nose. She glance at the ice cream in his arms and gasped. "AH! THAT'S MINE! "

Athrun blinked several times and looked at the nearly finished Strawberry Chocolate Ice Cream in his arms "Oh this is yours?" He grinned and scooped the last few bits of ice cream on the container and gave her a mocking smile. "I thought no one owned it and Aunty Via let me eat it"

Cagalli pouted and looked at him. "it WAS mine. NO FAIR YOU STEALER"

He laughed and patted Cagalli on the head. "Serves you right for going home late! Now let's go and help your Mom prepare dinner" Cagalli frowned and crossed her arms.

"No way"

Uh-Oh. here comes the childish Cagalli. She stood on her place and glared at Athrun. "I won't move here unless you buy another Ice Cream, Mr. Athrun "_Shiny-Forehead-Ice-Cream-Stealer"_ Zala"

"So, We meet again Ms. Little Spoiled Princess Cagalli. Haven't seen you in a while. I wonder what happened to my best friend "He teased and walked towards the door. When Cagalli starts acting like this he knew he won't win against her. She will get whatever she wants no matter what happens. "Alright, let's go Princess" He grinned and held out his hand "Let's go get you some Ice Cream, Best Friend" He winked at her.

Immediately, Cagalli dropped her hands and launched herself at him. "Really?! "She squealed as Athrun nodded "Ohhh~ I love you Athruuun!" She laughed as they stepped out of the house and buy some Ice cream.

* * *

**Haven't used Ahmed in the stories for a while now huh. I just thought of bringing him back, you know. Adding a little more spice to the fic. ;D BUUT what will be his role? :D And who do you guys prefer Protective Kira or Mr. Protective Best Friend? OR BOTH LOL. There' still more to come and more fun playful moments together with the rest of the characters~ Hope you guys liked this one.**

**So tell me about your thoughts for this story on the review below. I'll be waiting ^^**

**Freyris**


	4. Chapter 4

**I fell in love with my best friend**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **well hello hello, my dear readers. Here's another chapter for you guys. Sorry it took a long time. I got a little caught up with the other story "Never Alone" I was busy making the next chapter LOL (btw I'm half way through it already) and sort of neglected this but anyway! I hope you guys like this.

**cottongreentea**: OMG HELLO~ lol haven't heard from you for a long time :) Yeah, everyone hates Meyrin but I hope you do bear with her a little in this fic. :Dv

FictionLover12: Oh yeah, Thank you for reminding me. I guess we do Cagalli taking up Political Science then. As for Milly, naah I don't really bet on Tolle so it's Dearka who claims the boyfriend spot. I'll try to shove them in one of the chapters soon XD

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GS/D, SUNDRISE AND BANDAI**

* * *

"Athrun, wake up"

Athrun listened to voice calling him. This couldn't be his mom. The voice sounded a little perky and had youth in it. Yeah, he thinks his mother was too old.

"Hey! Rise and shine!"

_Hmm...Maybe Cagalli?_

"Athrun you lazy head wake up!"

_Yeah, definitely Cagalli._

"If you don't wake up. I'm gonna kiss you"

_Kiss? That would be nice_.

His lips curved upward to a smile and stir in his bed. He felt like playing this game with her. Actually, this is the first time he heard her say that. Thinking they were only empty threats he decided to stay in his bed and give her a hard time. You know, let her feel how he feels when he wakes her up in the morning. Suddenly, he felt a weight on the bed and someone lying behind him.

"Athrun~"

_No! shit really a kiss?!_

"Caga-" Athrun turned around and threw his arms around the person behind him and opened his eyes. Only to be greeted by a young man who had his elbows propped on the bed and his head resting on his hand.

"Well Good morning Athrun!" He greeted with a wide smile and laughed.

"UAAAHH!" Athrun's eyes grew wide open and made a quick turn only to get tangled with his blanket and fall back from his bed.

A series of laughter broke at the clutzy blue haired young man.

"Man, Athrun you should have seen your face!" Cagalli clapped her hands in amusement "PRICELESS!" She laughed as she clutched her stomach and pointed at Athrun on the floor.

Kira who was lying on his bed, sat up and laughed as well. "Best face of the month goes to Athrun Zala!" He screamed and high fived his twin.

"You guys!" Athrun hissed as he tried to untangle himself. Lacus, Kira and Cagalli were all gathered in his room nearly rolling on the floor laughing at him. "Cagalli I know you're the one behind this" He growled looking up and then blushing. Oh~la~la~, It was a fine sight alright.

The tables have turned in Athrun's favor! HAH! Two can play in this game.

"Well, well, well Soooo...today's lucky color is pink huh?" He smirked triumphantly as he crossed his hands behind his head and remained on the floor.

"What pink?!" Cagalli asked looking down at Athrun and she finally got the dots connected. Apparently, Cagalli was wearing a denim skirt and Athrun was lying under her, between her feet. "YOU SICK PERVERT!" She screamed as she turned bright red in embarassment.

* * *

Lacus giggled as she gave Athrun an ice pack. "It was very ungentleman of you Athrun" She lightly scolded him.

Unfortunately, Athrun got a taste of the twins wrath. Cagalli nearly threw him out his window and Kira nearly flushed him down the toilet. Lacus was nursing Athrun for a few minutes while the twins cool down.

"There's nothing to be really embarassed about" Athrun scowled and crossed his arms on his chest. "I've seen her running around in her panties when we were younger a dozen times already! Heck! She even had winnie the pooh undies!"

Suddenly, Lacus laughed and accidentally pressed the icepack harder on his swollen eye. "She still wore that?!"She gasped.

"Ow, Ow, Ow...Lacus it hurts! it hurts!" He cried as he grabbed the ice pack from her and applied light pressure on his eye himself. "Yeah she did. One time, she came running across the street in her winnie the pooh undies and jumped into my inflatable pool!" He said sounding slightly amused at the memory. Lacus giggled at his story. "She was wearing a mini tube top and her undies and an inflatable ring!"

To Cagalli, her winnie the pooh underwear was her lucky underwear and it meant a lot to her when she was a kid.

"Athrun Zala! If you continue with all those embarassing childhood stories I swear to Haumea. It's not only the blackeye you'll be whining about "Cagalli glared at Athrun as she entered the kitchen. Her eyebrows twitched and she gave him a threatening smile.

"The undies were cute though" He winked trying to provoke her. "You know, the yellow lining and the Pooh print with the jar of honey?" He laughed.

"Zala you really are asking for more are you?" She hissed as she cracked her knuckles. Her face slightly blushing as she recalled how her lucky underwear looked like. This boy has it memorize in his head. The pervert!.

"You wouldn't dare hurt you're best friend right?"he challenged her with a smile. "or rather hitting me hmm...maybe you can kiss my bump here"he asked pointing at his cheeks.

Cagalli laughed "Dare? I love dares Athrun my best friend and I'd love to kiss you on the cheeks...with my fist?" she said suggestively as she stepped closer to Athrun.

"I think I better call Kira" Lacus stepped back and quickly darted out of the kitchen before she got tangled up with the mess.

"Wait Cagalliiiiii!"

* * *

"OH MAAN, DUUDEE WHAT HAPPEND TO YOU!?" An orange haired young man hung his hands around Athrun and poked his sore cheeks. Athrun winced and swatted his hand away from his face. "You look like you've got run over by a truck " He laughed.

"Yeah I was" He groaned a faint sarcasm in his voice. He sighed and tried not recall the events earlier in the morning. After round two in the kitchen, Cagalli stormed off leaving ahead of them. He was pretty sure she was mad at him.

"A truck called Cagalli" Kira sat down beside Athrun and looked at his oranged haired classmate with an amused smile.

Heine Westenfluss, one of their friend blinked several times and grinned. "Cagalli, you mean your twin? His best friend?"

"Congratulations, you guessed it right Heine" Kira chuckled and patted Athrun on the back. "The one and only Cagalli"

Athrun shrugged his Kira's hand off him and rolled his eyes. "Yeah and Kira decided to join in the beat-the-crap-out-of-Athrun-feast Cagalli was enjoying in the morning"

Kira threw his hands up in defense and smirked at Athrun. "Woah! I was just helping my sister. Your fault anyway. "He chuckled "but seriously, she still wore those winne the pooh undies?" He asked immediately jumping into another topic.

Athrun sighed and nodded. He pulled out a photo from his wallet. It was a photo of a 7 years old Cagalli and Athrun holding up a hose and splashing water at each other.

Heine whistled and gasped. "Seriously, that's Cagalli?" He blinked several times and tried to imagine 7 year old Cagalli and the current Cagalli.

"I know what you're thinking" Athrun prompted and grinned at Heine. "She looks different"

"Maan, puberty is truly a wonder~" Heine shook his head, sounded amazed for a second and grinned "Oh speaking of Cagalli, she was hanging out with some guy awhile ago. He had his arms around her and all, you know" he shrugged.

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Yet, again the protective Kira and protective Athrun switches back on.

* * *

"Your notes were really a big help Ahmed" She smiled at Ahmed and sat down on the bench. Ahmed followed her and sat down beside her.

"Of course it did" He chuckled and placed his arm behind Cagalli. He wasn't putting it around her but it was rested on the bench behind her. Slowly, his arms drapped on her shoulder and lightly patted her.

Cagalli suddenly tensed up, relaxed and giggled. "I wonder what's on my shoulder" She kidded as she gently shrugged it off her "Hands off buster." she warned playfully.

Ahmed pulled back his hands and laughed "I was only giving you a friendly pat" He said lamely.

"Well, I got your friendly pat Ahmed "She smiled.

"Cagalli!"

The young blodne looked up and saw her twin standing a few meters away from her. His eyes narrowing at Ahmed. "Lacus is looking for you" He said.

"Oh, is it English Class already?" Cagalli asked as she stood up from the bench and glanced on her wrist watch.

Kira nodded his head and shoved his hands on his pocket waiting for his twin. He obvserved how friendly Cagalli is at Ahmed and how close they were. As Cagalli collected her stuffs he saw Ahmed smirk and nod at Cagalli.

"Call me alright?" Ahmed shouted as Cagalli nodded.

"Saturday alright!" She grinned and waved at him.

Kira gave him a mean stare as if sending him a Get the fuck off my sister look but Ahmed failed to notice it. He was too focused at Cagalli.

"What do you mean saturday?" Kira asked looking at his twin as they made their way to their classroom. He sounded irritated and it amused Cagalli.

Cagalli hugged her books closer to her chest and saw Athrun by the hallway talking to Meyrin, her younger club member. She still hasn't forgiven him for the panty incident earlier in the morning and decided to provoke him a little "Weeelllll, I owe Ahmed a lot. He's been nothing but a really good senior to me so-"

Suddenly, Athrun gave out a hearty chuckle and patted Meyrin on the head. Athrun, her best friend never pats anyone else head except her. The sight irritated her and added more fuel to the fire.

_"They won't bother you anymore Cagalli"_

_Seven year old Cagalli looked up and saw Athrun smiling at her. "I thought you're tough but your actually not" he sighed and sat beside her._

_"I..I..." Cagalli sobbed and wiped her tears._

_Athrun patted her head and smiled "There There...Don't cry best friend. I'm here to protect you now. I'll be by your side from now on!"_

_"Really?"She looked up and wiped her nose. _

_Athrun nodded his head and flashed his goofy grin, except he was missing one tooth, making Cagalli laugh in an instant. "You're smiling now" He patted her head again and Cagalli scowled. _

_"Heeeey, I'm not a cat!Stop patting!" and the tough Cagalli was back. _

"So! I WAS PLANNING TO TREAT AHMED OUT ON SATURDAY. JUST THE TWO OF US." She said loudly emphasizing on every word automatically cutting Athrun's laugh short and looking at her shocked.

Cagalli smirked as she got the award winning reaction from Athrun. She waved at Meyrin and looked at Athrun for a brief second and then went inside the room. "hmmph!"

* * *

**Okay, the chapter sounds like a cliffy ..sorrryyyy! but...I hope it was worth it. I reallly love overprotective Kira and Athrun and of course annoyed Cagalli. So we have a date to deal with next chapter. If you have suggestions for next chapter I'm up for it. This is just the start of more mischievous little tricks from the casts and I hope you don't mind letting Heine join the club. I love his chara so much...too bad he died :( **

**So tell me about your thoughts for this story on the review below. I'll be waiting ^^**

**Freyris**


	5. Chapter 5

**I fell in love with my best friend**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **Yey! Another chapter for everyone! 8D I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing and imagining everything. LOL I'll be a little busy next few days sooooo I had to update right away. Forgive me if I had typographical/grammar errors I am editing this at 1am in the morning.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GS/D, SUNDRISE AND BANDAI**

* * *

"Cagalli will you just stay put? I'm nearly done!"

Her amber eyes rolled around and sighed for the umpth time. Okay, asking Lacus for help on a date had its pros and cons. She got Lacus to pick out for her because her wardrobe wasn't really updated for clothes _suitable_ for a date but she had to endure the mini make over and hated make up and the whole hair styling process.

"Are you done yet Lacus?" Cagalli asked for the hundreth time as she felt hot steams crawling on her neck. She felt Lacus patting her on the shoulder and she turned around. "What the..."

Cagalli Hibiki wasn't able to recognize herself on the mirror. She had a glossy pink lips that match her peachy pink blush that seemed natural on her cheeks and her hair was tied into a side pony and Lacus made large curls out of the Curler rod. "I look..." she was lost at words.

"You look wonderful Cagalli" Lacus gave her a reassuring smile. "It may not seem as the usual you but..it's still you Okay?"

The blonde nodded her head and continued to look at how Lacus was able to change her sporty appearance to a ...well Lacus level girly appearance.

"I'm not overdoing it right?" Cagalli reluctantly asked her friend as she stood up and ironed her one piece baby doll dress that ended up midthigh paired up with a 2 inch wedge.

Lacus shooked her head and gave her an approving hand gesture "Just perfect for your date." She said as she stepped forward and ironed the wrinkles on Cagalli's collar with her palms. "I'm pretty sure this Ahmed would appreciate it on your first date" She said and winked at her immediately causing Cagalli to turn bright red.

"It's not really a date. We're just..."Cagalli looked down and fiddled with her fingers. "going out to eat...just a thank you date...you know?"

"Right, still a date" Lacus confirmed grinning at her."You should really get going now you know..."

"Oh crap!"Lacus' blonde friend glanced at the clock and gasped.

* * *

Athrun stuffed a toasted bread on his mouth and cradled two jars of jam on his arms as he reached for the bottle of orange juice from the refrigirator.

Yes, Athrun is pigging himself up with the Hibiki's food. Yeah, definitely he owns the house. Kidding.

"I'm going to be late!" The blonde screamed as she ran down the stairs. "MOOOOOM" She called as she entered the kitchen hoping her mother was in the kitchen. Instead she found Athrun with the food in his hands "Hi..." She managed to squeak getting a little self conscious.

He looked up and his mouth dropped open as he met with Cagalli's bright amber eyes.

"I'm in the garden, honey!" She heard her mother call.

"Dude, your bread's getting soiled on the floor" She said pointing at bread that fell from his mouth. "See you later Athrun!" She waved a goodbye to him and went to see her mother.

Lacus and Kira entered the kitchen to find a stunned Athrun and Lacus couldn't help but laughed. The both of them had the same reactions. The moment Cagalli stepped out of Lacus room, Kira eye's nearly popped out and he had his jaw on the floor.

"Sooo~ Did I do a good job?" She asked sweetly. Kira was still trying to process that his twin was actually a girl...I mean...can look like a girl while Athrun was already recovering from the shock.

When Athrun was able to recover from the shock Cagalli gave them with her looks, he shooked his head. "Lacus who was that pretty lady? What did you do and where did you hide my best friend?" He joked.

Lacus giggled "well, your best friend just decided to ditch you and go out on a date unfortunately" She replied teasing him.

Athrun snorted and sat on the kitchen table, offering them peanut butter and jelly sandwhich. Kira refused to eat one and waved his hand dismissively while Lacus gratefully accepted the food.

"I'm going bye!" They heard Cagalli scream as the front door slams close.

* * *

Ahmed nervously glanced on his wrist clock and counted the minutes. She was either five minutes late or he was five minutes early. He didn't know.

"Ahmeeed!"

He looked up and his face suddenly brighten up to a huge grin upon seeing the blonde jogging up to him. She dressed up differently. Usually she was in either jeans or shorts but never in a dress. Cagalli looked breath taking in her outfit.

"Sorry...I'm ...late" she tried to catch her breath. "Did you wait that long?"

Ahmed shook his head and laughed "No, I just arrived as well" he watch Cagalli visibly relax and conciously iron her clothes "You look pretty today" He complimented her.

Cagalli immediately blushed. "T-thank you"

"Dress suits you perfectly" He smiled and offered his hand. "Shall we go?"

She looked up surpise and smiled. "Yeah" she held his hand with hers. She pursed her lips and a blush crept across her face as she let him lead her to their little date.

* * *

"Kira, I swear I am going to kill you one of these days"

"You look...appealing"Kira smirked as he looked at his '_girlfriend_' "Darling"

Athrun cringed at the endearment and stood infront of Kira wearing a long bohemian dress and gladiator sandals. He had a long strawberry blonde colored wig covering his midnight blue hair and shades.

Athrun raised an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms in his makebelieve chests. "So" he prompted

"Come on let's go! I heard them talking about going to the park and getting boat ride" Kira said grabbing Athrun by his wrist and completely dragging him out of the restaurant Cagalli and Ahmed were eating.

After Cagalli had gone out of their house to met Ahmed. Kira practically forced Athrun to come with him and make sure she's okay. He borrowed Lacus' bohemian dress and thought it would perfectly hide Athrun's gender. At least he looked like a girl when Lacus added some light make up on him.

Kira would make a good girlfriend as well except he might look like Cagalli and it would probably raise some suspisions.

and that's how the two of them got their roles. Kira was the make believe boyfriend while Athrun was the girlfriend. He had to wear a hawaiian polo shirt, shorts, flip flops and shades.

The two make believe couple stalked Cagalli and Ahmed as they walked hand in hand towards the park. Athrun can see Cagalli smile and couldn't help but feel a little annoyed.

"What is she so happy about?" He muttered under his breath.

As soon as they were in the park Ahmed paid for the boat rental even though Cagalli insisted on paying for it. Kira and Athrun followed and rode theirs as well.

The lake was pretty huge and several couples and families were enjoying while they row. The scenery was calming and soothing. It was the perfect place to relax especially when the weather was perfect.

"I never thought they had a place like this here!" Cagalli slightly leaned on the side of the boat as Ahmed held the paddle. He watch Cagalli sit across him looking like as if she was a 5 years old child

"Cagalli don't lean too much you might fall!" Ahmed said as he placed his hand at Cagalli's shoulder and held her.

_Splash!_

Cagalli looked up at Ahmed as he sat there slightly drenched from the...water.

"Oh my! I am so sorry!" Said the strawberry blonde female. She sounded sick and her voice sounded strained and weird. She looked surprise and had a hand on her mouth. "Pumpikin! Apologize to the young couple!" she scolded her mustached companion.

"Ah!" the mustache man scratched his head and stopped rowing. "I'm sorry! It was clumsy of me.." he apologized he voice sounded rough and husky.

Cagalli and Ahmed stared at the weird couple rowing the other boat beside them. Ahmed was sure he saw the strawberry blonde female glaring at him. "No, it's okay sir" Ahmed laughed a little. Cagalli reached out her hankerchief to him and tried to stand up

"Don't stand up!" the mustache haired man and the strawberry blonde female yelled

The blonde blinked several times and stared at the couple who sounded weird. Almost like they were both men. The strawberry blonde female cleared her voice and it was back to her "normal" voice. She began fanning herself and wore her shades that rested on her lap.

"You shouldn't be standing on the boat, sweetheart" She waved her finger and tsked. "You might fall off. You wouldn't want your pretty dress to get ruined" She said.

"You folks ought to be reading the rules!" the man with the mustache slightly scolded.

Cagalli rolled her eyes and reached for Ahmeds arms. She didn't need other people lecturing her about what she can and can't do. Ahmed looked at her as she quickly pat his arms dry. His other dry hand reached for her cheeks and he smiled at her.

_Splash!_

And again Ahmed was wet.

"Pumpkin!" the strawberry blonde female scolded "Dear, I am so sorry! I think my pumpkin forgot how to row" She laughed.

After a few minutes, the couple was rowing away and Cagalli frowned. "What is wrong with those weird couple!?"

Ahmed shrugged and chuckled "Beats me. They're really weird and funny though"

"Funny?! They look like their enjoying splashing water on you."

Ahmed shook his head and reached for her hands "It's okay. I just got wet so what?" he gave her a reassuring smile.

Kira bursted out laughing. "Pumpkin?!" he shook his head and stared at his companion "Maaan, Athrun you know how to put up a good act!"

"Shut up Hibiki!if it weren't for me kicking you on the foot you wouldn't even splash water on him again! He was about to make a move on Cagalli!" Athrun hissed and crossed his arms on his chest.

Kira brushed his mustache and nodded his head understanding Athruns concerns. "Alright alright. So what do we do next?"

After the boat ride, Ahmed and Cagalli decided to dry themselves up a little under the sun. They sat down on the bench and talked,just talked and when they were good to go they decided to walk around the park some more. Kira and Athrun weren't far from them and were seating near the ice cream stand.

"Hey kid!" Athrun called the wandering kid who was busy kicking trash on the ground

The light blue haired kid looked up and scowled at him "Are you calling me lady?" he asked

Athrun nodded. "Want to make some easy money?"

The kid raised a brow at him and crossed his arms on his chest. "How?"

"You see that couple there?" Athrun pointed at Cagalli and Ahmed who were playfully shoving each other and laughing over something. The kid nodded and looked back at Athrun "I see you like kicking stuffs. How about I give you 10 bucks and just kick the man on the shin and run off."

"Make it 20!" He glared at Athrun, his teal colored eyes boring into him as he made negotiations.

"15 bucks"

"20"

"17.5 bucks"

"Look lady I'm the one doing the dirty job. I say 20 bucks take it or leave it" he negotiated. Damn, Smart kid knows how the business rolls. Athrun sighed and nodded. He pulled out a bill from his purse and handed it to the kid.

"Now if you do a good job, my Pumpkin over there will treat you an ice cream" Athrun motioned at Kira who was holding a popsicle stick in his hand.

The kid nodded his head and jogged along the pathway. Athrun smiled triumphantly as he watch the kid kick Ahmed on the shin and stick his tongue out at them. He even heard him call Ahmed a wimp.

"Oh my gosh! Ahmed are you alright?!" Cagalli gasp as Ahmed tried hard not to curse infront of her. She giggled "You can say Shit if you want"

"Shit!" He cried and Cagalli bursted out laughing. She was right, Ahmed was holding back his words.

"What is wrong with the kid"he asked. Cagalli shrugged her shoulders and wiped the tears from her eyes. She was having too much fun.

"Looks like someone has bad luck today?" She teased and Ahmed gave her a sarcastic laugh. "Why don't we leave the park and go somewhere else then? Maybe this place is cursed or something"

"Amusement park?" Ahmed suggested and he just made the right decision because Cagalli immediately held his hand and completely dragged him out of the park.

However, the protective duo were just starting. When Ahmed and Cagalli were going to take a picture together, two mascot appeared and squeezed themselve inbetween the two thus separating them ruining their supposed to be 2-shot photo and Ahmed wasn't able to ride because one of the "guards" (a.k.a Kira) told him was wearing shorts and in the end Cagalli had to ride alone. A few more kids stomping on Ahmeds foot and sticking gum on his shorts...courtesy of you know who. All the series of misfortune looked like it fell upon Ahmed.

"Kira I'm beat!" Athrun panted as he threw his bag on the table and sat on the chair in an unlady fashion

"Athrun sit up properly!" Kira lightly scolded as he fixed his falling mustache. "Remember you're still wearing ladies clothes!"

Athrun snapped back from his thoughts and sat in a more lady like position because some people were already looking at them as if they were a bunch of animals. "O-oh right"

"what can we do now? They rode the ferris wheel" Kira groaned.

"Can we just go home?" Athrun wiped his forehead with the back of his hand "As much as I don't want to leave Cagalli with that person...we have to look normal when she arrives. I don't think she'll appreciate us looking like this when she gets home right pumpkin?" He asked as he suddenly faked his voice again when the waiter served them a glass of water each.

Kira looked up at the ferries wheel and sighed in defeat "Alright"

* * *

Lacus placed a plate of dumplings on the table and saw Kira and Athrun entering the kitchen dress up in their normal clothes again. The sight of them wearing disguises earlier was too much for her and had to laugh for the whole 10 minutes.

"Hey" Kira smiled and approached Lacus giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good to see you guys looking normal" She giggled as she wrapped a hand on Kira's waist.

"I swear this is the last time I'm wearing a dress" Athrun glared at Kira.

Lacus giggled "Athrun, you looked mighty fine in a dress actually. You looked like Mrs. Zala" She smiled.

Via entered the dining room holding her phone up on her ear and then hanging up "Guys, Cagalli's not picking up. She said she'll be home by 6:30" Via said, she held her phone and looked at it worriedly.

The pink haired Lacus sighed and shook her head. Typical Cagalli, skipping her curfew hours.

"I'll go out and look for her" Athrun offered and turned around to leave Hibiki's residence before Kira could even suggest to tag along.

There were a few places Cagalli could be. Assuming she left her date she would be in the playground. He thought as he narrowed down the possible places and Bingo! he was right.

"Hey there Miss! Can I get your number?" He asked the blonde who was looking down on her feet as she sat by the swing

"Get lost dummy" She smiled and looked up at Athrun expectantly.

"What are you doing here all alone? Aunty, Kira and Lacus are all worried sick already" He sat down on swing beside her.

Cagalli shook her head and as she decided to push herself lightly on the seat. The swing make loud creaking sounds as she sat on the swing. "I was about to go home. I just needed time to think and sort my thoughts a little"

Athrun raised a brow and looked at her, waiting for her to say something else. They were quiet for a few minutes until Athrun heard the creaking sound of the swing halting and Cagalli looking at him.

"Ahmed asked me to be his girlfriend."

_Keep calm Athrun, breath in and out. breath in and out._ Athrun reminded himself "Oh" was the only thing he was able to say.

"I said..." Cagalli observed Athrun's reaction as she slowly told him the truth "...Yes"

Athrun suddenly laughed and stood up. He ran his hands on his head and looked at her "Oh, I see...Good for you then best friend" He smiled at her.

The blonde stared at him as if he had gone nuts. She was expecting him to go berserk, flip tables, go on rage, scold her but laugh? Really. Are you serious. "You aren't...mad?"she asked.

Athrun looked at her and shook his head "REALLY. MAD" He said seriously. Cagalli frowned and looked at him apologetically but suddenly Athrun grinned "Just kidding."

Cagalli stood up and slapped him on the shoulder"Stupid! Don't pull out a scary face like that again!" She giggled. "You're not really mad?"

"Cagalli..." Athrun sighed and held her on the shoulder "Even if I say I'm against it...you will not listen to me...so I just better suck it in and support you. Just like any best friend would do" Athrun gave her a small smile and Cagalli fought back a few tears.

"Oh Athrun!" she threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Athrun chuckled and hugged her back. He patted her head lightly wiped the tears on her cheeks "Now let's go back before Kira and Aunt Via sends a search party for the both of us" He said holding Cagalli by the hand and slowly walked but stopped when he felt Cagalli not moving.

"Cagalli?"

"Athrun can you give me a piggy back ride?" Cagalli asked "My feet...kinda hurts from all the walking"

Not that Athrun had any other choice. He nodded his head and squatted down, waiting for his best friend to get on so that they can walk back home together.

* * *

**And we are just starting the roller coaster ride! So Ahmed and Cagalli... What will Athrun do and how will Kira react? I hope you guys liked this chapter. Now who gets to fall first. HMM Let's just see~ I liked how everyone was going "make Athrun/Kira spy on Cagalli". I actually had it planned out already. I hope you liked Athrun and Kira little tricks... XD and the blue haired boy... can you guys guess who it is? He's a character from DESTINY 8D**

**So tell me about your thoughts for this story on the review below. I'll be waiting ^^**

**Freyris**


	6. Chapter 6

**I fell in love with my best friend**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **I am totally drained out these past few days. I had to deal with a lot of school activities. It's really hard to prepare stuffs. :|I guess Pumpkin really became famous lol. Glad everyone liked it XD Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GS/D, SUNDRISE AND BANDAI**

* * *

1 month of bliss. Everyday seemed so perfect with someone greeting you a sweet good morning the moment you wake up and a warm good night as you fall asleep while talking on the phone for hours at night.

Cagalli sighed dreamily for the hundred time and her teammate laughed at her.

"Cagalli,wiped that stupid grin on your face!" Her brunette friend told her, pushing her by the shoulder jokingly.

The blonde snapped back from her thoughts and focused on their cold down activities. "Sorry, Milly" she laughed as she reached for her toes and shake her legs.

"So, this is the effect on you when you have a boyfriend" Milly or also known as Miriallia teased her, she wagged her eyebrows and a flashed of amusement crossed her face.

"Shut it" Cagalli frowned and then laughed "I bet you were worse when you first started dating with Dearka"

Miriallia laughed "Naah, it was the opposite." She smiled "It was Dearka who looked like he was in cloud nine. He was out of it for weeks and poor Yzak had to ditch him back then"

Cagalli bursted out laughing causing their coach to call their attention. "Team Captain!"

"Oops! Sorry Coach!"Cagalli sheepishly smiled and finished up their excercises.

Miriallia rolled her eyes at their coach and turned her head at Cagalli "You haven't told me how Athrun reacted yet" She whispered " I can't believe I miss a month of awesomeness" she groaned.

Miriallia Haww was too busy the past month because her course had to take a tour to different broadcasting stations and make reports about it. Thus, she had to skip lot of training sessions in her volleyball club and wasn't able to hang out with Cagalli that often.

"He didn't flipped as you anticipated" Cagalli stated as their group finished their cool downs and walk towards the dressing room to freshen up in the shower room.

"He didnt?!" Miriallia grinned in both shock and amusement "Really now? Your little protective best friend didn't flip?" This was something new.

Cagalli shook her head and sighed "No, but my brother did" She suddenly laughed.

_"YOU AND AHMED?! TOGETHER?!" Kira's voice boomed in the house. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?"_

_"KIRA HIBIKI MIND YOUR LANGUAGE!" Via scolded him as she drank her tea._

_Cagalli rolled her eyes at her twin while Lacus sat beside her supporting her all the way. She didn't need anyone scolding her about her relationships because she had enough from Athrun years back._

_"Kira, I'm all grown up now. I don't need my brother telling me who to date" Cagalli said knowingly._

_"But...B-but" Kira looked at her and Via interrupted him._

_"Sweetheart, Let your sister be. I'm glad Cagalli's actually dating someone"Via sighed a relief and placed down her teacup. "Although I was expecting Cagalli and Athrun instead" She grinned at her daughter then to Athrun._

_Athrun suddenly spewed his drink and looked at Via while the juice he was drinking dripped down his chin with his eyes widened like a tarsier "Aunty...I "_

_Via bursted out laughing and clapped her hands in amusement. Athrun's reaction was classic and you could guess where Cagalli and Kira got their personality from._

"Oh" Miriallia snickered. "I was actually rooting for Athrun as well but...I guess Ahmed is okay" She winked at her as she grabbed her towel as they stepped out of the shower and walk towards their locker to get dressed.

"Milly, come on. You know he's my best friend" Cagalli looked at her as she got dressed "We can't really be together...together"

"Right" Miriallia said. "Anyway, at least Athrun looked calm and didn't actually threaten Ahmed or something..you know like he did to one of your suitors back in highschool? The purple headed freak?"

"Sheessh! Don't remind me of him" The blonde rolled her eyes.

Well, unknowingly to Cagalli, Athrun did have a little talk with Ahmed 2 days after Cagalli and Ahmed became _exclusive_.

_"Ahmed, can I talk to you?"_

_Ahmed raised a brow at him and nodded his head "You're Athrun right? Cagalli's best friend?"_

_Athrun nodded confirming his inqueries and asked him to follow him to the garden lounge._

_"So, what's the problem?" Ahmed asked using his "I'm-a-senior" voice at him._

_"I'm going straight to the point and make things crystal clear." He glared at Ahmed seriously. His eyes glowed dangerously at him. "If you lay a finger or even hurt Cagalli...by all means Ahmed, me and Kira will hunt you down and beat the crap out of you"_

_Ahmed chuckled and shoved his hands in his pocket. He looked at Athrun amused and smiled cockily at him. "Don't worry, she's in safe hands. I'm treating her like a princess so chill 'bro"_

_Athrun sighed and loosened up a little."It's just better we have things cleared up. But I am serious.. hurt her and I'll make sure you suffer"_

_Ahmed frowned and nooded his head "Gotcha"_

Cagalli and Miriallia's conversation were cut short when a couple of their freshly joined members suddenly squealed and keep on saying some good looking guy was standing outside the gym waiting for someone. The two girls exchanged looks and Cagalli was about to step out and check it was when one of them rushed to Meyrin and smiled

"Meyrin, Athrun's waiting for you!"

The volleyball's team captain looked at Meyrin who had just finished buttoning up her blouse and blush bright red when their team mate mentioned Athrun.

"huh?"Cagalli's eyebrows furrowed.

* * *

"Hey!" The dark chocolate brown haired lady waved at Cagalli and Miriallia who stepped out of the gym with their duffle bags slung on their shoulder.

"Shiho!" Cagalli grinned and waved at them. "Oh Gosh! How are you!" She said as she and Miriallia approached her.

"Good" Shiho Hahnenfuss grinned as she held a couple folders in her arms

"How's little Isaac?" Milly chirped and beamed at Shiho.

Shiho shook her head and sighed "He takes after Yzak I'm afraid" Cagalli suddenly bursted out laughing. Cleary understanding that Isaac was giving her headaches.

Shiho was one of Miriallia, Athrun and Cagalli's highschool friend although she was a year older. She was their senior,a year higher than them. Isaac was her 3 years old son. Apparently, Shiho and Yzak became parents a little early than expected. Shiho got pregnant on her senior year in highschool just a few months before graduation and she had to miss a year in college since she was taking care of their child. A year after, she decided to continue her studies in college and was in the same year as Cagalli and her friends.

"Tell him his godmothers want to spend time with him soon" Shiho groaned and looked at Miriallia knowing that "_spend time_" meant letting him get everything he wants.

"Milly, you're spoiling the kid. Yzak can't even make him go to sleep ever since you and Dearka gave him that mini laptop with animal sounds"

"Can't say no to that adorable little child of yours" Cagalli teased. Suddenly her phone rang in her pocket. "Oh wait" She proceeded to answer the call and suddenly giggled saying a couple of yes and no.

Mirialli grinned and waved Shiho closer to her. "Cagalli got herself a boyfriend...finally" She whispered to her dark haired friend

Shiho's eyes widended and smiled "No freaking way!"

"Yes way, honey" Miriallia nodded her head and motioned at Cagalli who was giggling and blushing on the phone."And Athrun didn't flip!"

Shiho gawked "Are you serious?" She asked. She also knew how sky high protective Athrun was to Cagalli. He nearly scared the half of the population of guys that wanted to hit on Cagalli back in high school.

"Yeah, Okay. I'll see you then Ahmed. Alright. Yeah Me too!"" and Cagalli hung up. She turned around and found her two friends grinning at her like chesire cats. "You guys..."She groaned. Knowing those faces it meant that they're waiting for details...about everything.

* * *

"A-Athrun, it's alright. I can buy my own lunch"

Athrun laughed and shooked his head "Nonsense. Let me" He insisted. "Salad and chicken sandwich right?"

Meyrin nodded and lowered her head as she felt her face heat up as Athrun carried their tray to the cashier.

"What's he's problem" Cagalli ripped her pesto bread apart and shoved half of it in her mouth. "Why is he sitting away from us." Kira shrugged his shoulders and remained silent as he sipped his chicken soup.

"He rarely seats with us these past few days" Lacus said honestly as she forked her pasta and observed the frown going deeper across Cagalli's face.

When Cagalli started dating she took turns in eating with Ahmed and her friends. She tried balancing her love life and friendship. Whenever she eats with Kira and Lacus, Athrun would rarely be there. Cagalli thought Athrun was busy with reports but ...he wasn't.

"That a-hole didn't bother telling me what's he was planning "

Kira and Lacus looked at Cagalli who was ripping her bread into tinier bits angrily confused "What do you mean"

"He's going out with Meyrin" the blonde stated with a deadpanned look on her face.

"Are you serious?"Kira chocked his orange juice and looked back and forth from Athrun then to Cagalli. "That's new...He didn't say a word!?"

"No" Cagalli grumbled "I learned everything from Shiho earlier"

_"I think I know why Athrun didn't flip out when you started dating Cagalli." Shiho said as they walked together around the campus sounding like a detective who had a lead on her case._

_"What do you mean?" the blonde blinked several times and looked at Shiho confused._

_Shiho stared at Cagalli and pursed her lips "Athrun's dating that little red hair girl since...last week?"_

_Miriallia gasped "Seriously?"_

_"Yeah, Yzak saw them eating together in some fancy restaurant a few weeks ago."Shiho explained "He might have dated her earlier and they became a couple last week"_

_The blonde young lady rolled her eyes. She hated it when Athrun hides secrets from her. Some best friend he was. "Thanks for the heads up Shiho...some best friend he was"_

"So they're legit?" Her twin asked as he continued to sip the remains of his orange juice. Lacus swatted Kira's hand when he was actually sipping the air and little remains of the juice inside the carton. The sound was a little inappropriate in the table.

"Yeah.."Cagalli looked at the table Athrun and Meyrin were seat and rolled her eyes at him as he laughed along his new found friends. A raven black haired boy, a light blonde girl, a magenta haired girl and a blonde guy with long hair.

* * *

Their professor slammed his hands on the table and grinned. "So! Since everyone is busy chatting and ignoring my lessons I have a special activity for all of you" He smirked at the students.

Everyone groaned and some of them actually glared at their brown haired professor.

"You're unfair Mr. Waltfeld"

He chuckled and rubbed his chin "I wonder who is"

The class rolled their eyes and finally paid attention to their professor. He makes a minor subject look like a major with his paperworks. "Alright I want this paper in my table tomorrow morning. You people can work in pair. I repeat, A pair alright?! You know two people ONLY" He said "Now go find your partner. Boy-girl, girl-girl, boy-boy,it-it I don't care as long as you guys get the paper done"

"Geez, what are we highschool?" one of the students muttered as he tried to find himself a partner.

Cagalli stared at the window and ignored the class as they all searched for their pair. She wasn't actually paying attention much in her classes particulary this one because she was still annoyed as hell.

"Cagalli, let's go and make this stupid paper" a voice said.

She turned around and raised a brow "Oh look he finally talks to me"

Athrun's brow furrowed and he looked down on her "What do you mean? I talk to you...always"

She rolled her eyes and glared at him "Yeah, I believe you do but I think you missed a little information dear best friend since you _ALWAYS_ talk to me" She gave him a brief sarcastic smile before dropped she dropped her lips in a frown and glared at him.

"What?" He asked looking at her innocently.

"Oh you know~ Nothing much really. I just learned from Shiho that my best friend is atcually dating someone from my club. "

"Cagalli..."

"What missed out a tiny itsy bitsy detail?' She snapped.

"Why are you so annoyed?"

Cagalli wanted to pull her hair infrustration. Why did she have a dense best friend again? "...Athrun I am your best friend for a reason"

Athrun stared at her confused as if the word BEST FRIEND was foreign to him.

"Look, I don't care who you date but you could have at least told me! You were the first person I talked to when Ahmed asked me to be his girlfriend. I kept no secrets from you and here I am learning from a friend and not from you that you are dating someone and you're actually switching groups!" She sighed

"Meyrin said she would be the one to tell you so I let her"

Cagalli stood up and looked at him. "Ugh! Never mind! I give up. Go find yourself another partner" She said as she stormed out of their room leaving Athrun by himself.

"Stupid dense ungrateful best frie-ooff!" She was too occupied in calling Athrun names when she smashed herself onto someone's chest. "I'm so-"

"Cagalli, baby!"

Cagalli looked up and her gaze landed on her boyfriends green eyes. She smiled weakly and sighed heavily. She tried to walk pass him. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Her anger level was reaching the danger limit and if she couldn't control it she would have caused a havoc along the hallway.

"Hey, anything wrong?" He asked worried sensing something was wrong with her

She shook her head pursed her lips. She didn't want Ahmed to get tangled to her and Athrun's slight misunderstanding. Ahmed looked at her and spun her towards him as she tried to walk away from him.

"Cagalli I'm not buying any of your little silent treatment...what's bothering you?" Ahmed asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Once again she let out a heavy sigh and hugged Ahmed. She couldn't lie to Ahmed. He was her boyfriend after all. "Athrun's just being an idiot and not much of a best friend lately" She mumbled

Ahmed frowned and hugged her. "Maybe you should stop relying on your best friend that much Cagalli. He has other priorities now." He said slowly and patted her back. "I'm here to listen to you always..." He kissed her top and hugged her.

"Cagalli!" Athrun called along the hallway. He had to run after his best friend who just walked out without explaining properly why she was angry, turning around the corner he stopped "Caga-" He found Cagalli hugging Ahmed tightly and he did the same to her in the middle of the hallway.

He frowned and turned a heel, leaving his best friend and her girlfriend together. "...fine be that way"

* * *

**Aww Poor Athrun! Soo the best friends fight over a little secret. HMM..Not much humor in today's chapter sorry! ... How will Athrun make it up to her. I added Shiho here and I can't help but make her a young mommy... Of course a few other characters will make their appearance. I dunno when though. LOL **

**So tell me about your thoughts for this story on the review below. I'll be waiting ^^**

**Freyris**


	7. Chapter 7

**I fell in love with my best friend**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **Gaaah, sorry if it took a long time to update or was it in the my other story I'm getting confused. I'm actually having the longest writers block right ever since I started making fics again. I kinda got stuck in between the two stories and I am not sure about what's going to happen. I had a lot of stuffs happening in real life so all my ideas and plans were kinda thrown aside and I'm having a hard time getting back on track T_T Buuuut! I'm trying my best to give you guys a good story.

Anyway, last chapter was a little bit uneventful and not much of good chapter...the only thing eventful there was AsuCaga arguing. This chapter will be a better one. I promise! Also forgive me I had a lot of errors last chapter. I was obviously not feeling well thus the poor written chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GS/D, SUNDRISE AND BANDAI**

* * *

"Come sit closer,Lacus" Lacus nodded and snuggled closer to her boyfriend as they watched some weird mushy movie in their living room.

"Gustave is so romantic don't you think Kira?" Lacus asked she rested her head on Kira's chest.

Kira chuckled and kissed the top of Lacus head and held her hand that was playing on his chest and started placing soft kisses on the back of her palms "I guess." He replied "But I can be more romantic La-"

"EWW GUYS GET A ROOM"

The cuddling couple looked up to see Cagalli smirking on the door as she held a small bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"Way to ruin our moment sis" Kira grumbled as he separated himself from Lacus and sat properly on the couch. "So...hows your date?" he asked eyeing the flowers as if it had a bomb hidden in it.

"There's no bomb in it Kira" Cagalli scolded lightly as she read Kiras mind. They are twins for a reason afterall. "Ahmed wouldn't kill you guys off with a bomb planted in a flower bouquet Kira. He isn't a bad guy and would you please stop glaring at the poor flowers."

"Heey! It was just a joke alright. Sheesh!"He replied in defense as Lacus slipped away from him and the couch and walked to Cagalli to admire the flowers.

"These are a very lovely roses, Cagalli!" Lacus grinned as Cagalli lightly blushed. "I'll go get a vase so you can put these in it"

The blonde smiled appreciatively at her and placed the flowers down on the counter.

"So where's your best friend?" Her twin asked as threw his feet on the table and switching channels. Usually they were always together. As Lenore, Athrun's mother would describe the two of them, they were like joined by the hip. Where one goes, the other follows.

"Beats me" Cagalli shrugged sounding awfully uninterested in the topic. "I've been quite busy these past few days to even care where he is right now". Man, talk about stingy and cold.

Her pink haired friend watched her curiously and placed the crystal vase beside the bouquet. "Did you guys get into a fight in History?"

Cagalli rolled her eyes and didn't bother to answer the question instead she changed the topic. "Where's mom?"

"Chatting with Mrs. Zala" Kira said as he stopped in a cartoon channel "Ohhh... Spongebob!" he chirped happily like a child.

* * *

"Are you sure you're skipping classes today? It's very unlike you to cut Cagalli" Lacus gave her a disapproving look.

Cagalli smiled weakly and nodded her head as her pink haired friend sat down beside her on the bench. "You're lucky my breaks are always extended "She giggled

"I don't want to see that jerk I used to call _my best friend_ yet. I'm still mad at him" She scowled.

"So care to tell me what happened?"Lacus asked slowly.

The blonde sighed and nodded her head. She started to narrate to Lacus on how Athrun has been insensitive about their friendship the past few days or weeks. And the fact that she felt like she was left out, irritated her the most and Athrun was feigning innocence as if he haven't heard a single word she said. He was some dense-stupid-asshole-best friend for thinking that it would be better if she learned from Meyrin, her club member that he was dating Meyrin rather than Athrun saying it personally to her. She had been always honest with him whereas he was not...in a way.

Cagalli's female friend slash sister(in a way) smiled sympathetically at her, understanding her and patted her on the knee "Maybe Athrun didn't really mean it like that..." She suggested.

"He still wasn't honest with me"

"Cagalli don't be stubborn. Maybe he was actually honest. How about we think about it this way then..."She looked at her, hoping she would understand Athruns reasons whatever it maybe for not telling it personally to her. "Maybe Athrun was actually going to tell you but his girlfriend thinks she could tell it to you instead since you two are always together in the club"

"If thats the case, he shouldn't have let her. I still want to hear it from him and if me and Meyrin are in the same club. Well, Athrun and I are neighbors. Which one is closer?" She raised a brow and crossed her arms on her chest. In all honesty, Cagalli did have a point. Athrun could always run across the street, bang on her door and tell her he finally got himself a girlfriend but instead he opted to let his little red head girlfriend to do it...but it never happened because Shiho had to open her mouth and spoil everything.

Yeah, the world got fucked up.

Lacus Clyne sighed in defeat. There was no way in getting around Cagalli. "Cagalli...why are you the exact opposite of Kira"

"Heeey!"

She giggled and held one of Cagalli's hands "Don't worry, You guys well get back together I'm sure"

Cagalli snorted "Get back? Lacus that awfully sounds like we're going out"

"I mean...Get back in being friends, you know" She looked at her with a meaningful smile. "By the way why didn't you guys get together?"

"You mean... _Together-Together_?Like a couple?" Cagalli asked and gave her a small smile. "That's Impossible."

Her pink haired friends brow furrowed and looked at Cagalli waiting for her to answer her unspoken question of why not which was completely written all over her face.

The young blonde stretched her feet a little as she looked up in the sky.

_"I like you Cagalli..."_

_"...I...like you too Athrun"_

_Young Cagalli and Athrun stared at each other and laughed awkwardly as they sat on the field together. _

_"Athrun"_

_"Cagalli" they both said in unison and bursted out laughing again this time less awkward position._

_"This is going to be weird if we start going out." Athrun smiled and messed Cagalli's hair. Cagalli swatted his hands of her unruly blonde hair and giggled._

_"Yeah...but do you think it's better that we should stay as best friends?" Cagalli suggested as she lay on the grass. "I mean at least I was able to get this feeling off my chest already and say it" she blushed lightly. _

_Athrun looked down on her for a few seconds stupefied as he tried to absorbed everything. Suddenly, a grin flashed across his face. "Probably"_

_"So, is this the part where we friendzone each other now?" She laughed as Athrun lay beside her on the grass_

_The young blue haired boy chuckled and nodded his head "It's better if we stay friends, Cagalli"_

_"Deal"_

_"Nothing's going to change between us then? Still best friends?"_

_"Yeah,Best Friend"Cagalli winked at him and threw a few strand of grass she had pulled out from the ground at Athrun. _

_"Heey!"_

Lacus bursted out laughing and she clutched her stomach. "Y-You guys... f-friendzone each other?"

"Kinda?" Cagalli shrugged her shoulder and looked at Laucs gaping at her. "What?"

"You two..."She sighed and looked at her incredulously "are crazy!" Lacus said "I mean, come on Athrun is a great guy. He has the looks and brains and he's very kind! He's like your modern day Prince Charming and here you are brushing him off and saying you guys are better off friends than lovers?"

"Heey! It's true! That's just how the way we wanted it to be" Cagalli cried in defense "Friends!"

"So...friends with benefits then?" Lacus asked innocently while Cagalli suddenly flustered.

"B-benefits?"Cagalli stuttered, her amber eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?! We are just friends. Best friends and no b-benefits!" She began to stammer "Lacus does Kira even know you have the tendency to think of weird stuffs like this?!"

Lacus shook her head "Cagalli I was just kidding. Why are you all worked up and turning red?" She teased her blonde friend.

"This is your fault!" The blonde accused her as she looked down on her lap to hide her blush. "We are not friends with benefits or anything like that! Just friends! "

"Alright alright I got you" Lacus chuckled letting the topic drop..._for now_ and patted her on the back "Then...just end this little childish arguments with him and be a best friend. Come on"

"but"

"Cagalli, talk to him. You both have some talking to do. At least save your more than 10 years of friendship. I don't think you'd like to end everything because of a silly itsy bitsy miscommunication now would you?"

Cagalli pondered on the words for a few seconds and bit her lower lip before she sighed in defeat. "Alright"

* * *

"Coffee my love, so sweeeeet.. my coffee is the best in the whole wide wor-oh" The middle age professor abruptly stopped his mini live concert along the hallway as soon as he saw a blonde student walking towards him.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear anything Mr. Waltfeld" The blonde tried to keep a straight face and bit her lower lip.

"What! Don't laugh at me now young lady." He raised a brow at her.

Cagalli wasn't able to hold back any longer and broke into fits of laughter. "I am sorry!" She gasped and laughed "It's just..."

"Alright! alright! I know! Cut me some slack! I know I'm not the best singer-composer Hibiki now shut up before I fail you" He threatened.

"You wouldn't"

"I could tell you failed because of misconduct" He joked.

"I don't believe you Mr. Waltfeld" Cagalli grinned "Don't worry your little concert is safe with me but if you fail me I'm telling Professor Aisha"

"You are one little sneaky devil, Hibiki" Andrew Waltfeld sighed and rubbed the back of his head "Fine. It's a secret between us. By the way, I don't know why you were absent in class earlier but here I had to return this to you, Zala didn't go to class either but left this on my desk" He pulled out the folder tucked under his arms and gave it to her. "You and Zala make up a pretty good team"

"What?" She blinked several times and opened the folder. "But I..."

It was the report Andrew had asked the previous day. She remembered she left Athrun without even answering him on whether they'd work on the report together or ditched him because she was too angry with him and she assumed he looked for another partner but no...

The report had both of their names on it.

_Submitted by: Athrun Zala and Cagalli Hibiki._

A pang of guilt suddenly surged across her pit. She took credit of what Athrun should be enjoying alone. SHe didn't deserve a grade of A on a report she didn't even do.

"Mr. Waltfeld I-"She was about to complain and tell him the truth when he cut her off and answered the call on his phone.

"Yes, baby lov-I mean Ms. Aisha...no I wasn't calling you baby love! Of course not"

She watch him walk away, completely forgeting about her and exited the hallway down to the stairs at the end as he talked to Aisha. One of the professors in the campus that he was trying to hit on.

"..didn't do anything here" She mumbled as her eyes dropped down on the folder.

_"...Zala didn't go to class either but left this on my desk_

Cagalli's eyes widened as she recall Andrew's words earlier and found herself running and searching for Athrun. If he wasn't in class earlier as well then maybe he was actually avoiding her too? She shook her head maybe their fight had escalated to another level and they were really avoiding each other.

Realizing he wasn't around the school at all she decided to leave and look for him outside of the campus. Specifically, his house.

"Aunt Lenoreee" Cagalli called as she jogged towards her bestfriends house.

The middle aged blue haired woman who was tending to her tulips in the front garden stood up smiled warmly at her and hugged her "Darling, what's wrong?"

"Is Athrun here?"

Lenore shook her head" He went home early to rest and left a couple of minutes ago but he didn't say where he was going. I thought he was going to fetch you or something you know" She said sounding hopeful at the end of her sentence.

"I see.." Cagalli nodded her head "Umm.. I need to look for him ..I have something to ask him about umm.. our project, yeah" She lied as she tried dismissing herself from Lenore before she could start telling her about how Athrun would have been a better boyfriend. It has been always like that. Lenore was always openly telling her that she wanted Cagalli to be her daughter in law in the future but Cagalli would always brush it off. She kissed Leonor on the cheek and started looking for her male best friend.

The searching blonde was slowly growing impaient and tired. Athrun wasn't in their campus, house or even in the playground where they used to play around. So where was he?

"Athrun you asshole! Where are youu! "She screamed out of irritation "You idiot! You dense stupid hamster brain best fr-"

"Are you done insulting your awesome bestfriend?" A voice cut her off.

Cagalli turned around and immediately blush in embarassment. Behind her stood Athrun holding a can of softdrink and a plastic bag of chips.

"Oopps" She sheepishly grinned "WHERE WERE YOU?!"

Athrun lightly chuckled and stretched out his hand with the plastic bag towards her "I was at the Happy Mart reading some adult magazines" He joked

Cagalli gave him a disgusted look. He suddenly laughed "I was just kidding Cagalli!"

"You're really gross"

"I'm not! Do you really think I read stuffs like that? Sheesh! Cagalli you know me better than that. " He pretended to sound hurt and placed a hand on his chest. "I was just buying some meat bun and a few snacks alright!..Here..."

"huh?"

"It's your favorite chips" He said flatly.

"Oh" the blonde eyes fell on the plastic bag and reached for it. "Thanks.."

"Sooo...am I forgiven?" He asked slowly

"What?"

Athrun snorted and bent down a little to flick her nose "You keep saying one word. What happened? Awww, Cat got your tongue?" He teased.

"SHUT UP! I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT" She screamed as she rubbed her nose.

"That's better" He laughed "Look, I'm sorry for not telling you about Meyrin and I..."

Cagalli looked up to meet his gaze and sighed. "Me too..I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"I deserved that. It kinda made me realize stuffs" He chuckled and flicked her nose again cause him to get slapped on the shoulder.

"Cut it out!" She screamed. "Stuffs?" She asked returning back to the topic.

"I should have been more open to you since you are my best friend and I've been ditching Kira and Lacus as well. I shouldn't have let Meyrin tell. I feel like an ass right now.."

"Well you are!" Cagalli snapped back causing Athrun to get startled and she laughed.

"Sorry"

"Apology Accepted" She grinned at him

"So we're good?"

"Good" Athrun smiled at her response and messed her hair. "Stop it" She swatted his hand off her hair and stuck her tongue out at him. "You're lucky I can't really stand to stay mad at my best friend."

Athrun nodded and pinched her nose. "Well then, thank you best friend." He chuckled "I can't stay put when you're mad at me anyway"

Cagalli smiled.

"Come here and give me a reconciliation hug?" Athrun said smiling a little. Cagalli sighed and stepped forward to give him a friendly-I-forgive-you-hug. Athrun wrapped his hand around her tiny frame and patted her head.

Arriving home an hour later, Lenore felt relieved to see the two of them talking to each other and arguing about what movie to watch. It was actually quite sometime since Cagalli last stayed in their house. Usually, Athrun was in Hibiki's residence. It made her heart swell to look at how cute her son would mess Cagalli's hair and pat it. She always adored Cagalli. She was like the daughter she never had.

"Dinner will be ready in a few kids" she said

"We are not kids anymore!"They yelled in chorus and then laughed.

"Jinx!" They laughed as they said the same thing at the same time again.

"Oh by the way, we're going to the amusement park this weekend. Maybe you, Kira, Lacus and Ahmed would like to come?" Athrun asked as he shoved a handful of chips on his mouth.

Cagalli flicked a chip at him and thought about it. "Well...maybe I can talk to them about it." She said as she leaned on Athrun's shoulder

Athrun nodded and pressed the play button on their remote as they started watching.

* * *

**Yeey! I hope this chapter did justice. I lacked AsuCaga moments and a bit of KiraLacus moments so I had to squeeze them all in here. Probably more next chapter. And I actually love a mischievous little Lacus. XD I couldn't resist adding a few teasing comments from Lacus. It just seemed perfect if it was her LOL. **

**Anyway, I hope this writers block do pass. It really sucks. **

**So tell me about your thoughts for this story on the review below. I'll be waiting ^^**

**Freyris**


	8. Chapter 8

**I fell in love with my best friend**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **Okay, It's been weeks since I last updated. ;( I had a lot of exams to deal with since I'm dealing with my major subjects these past few weeks but starting today...*drum rolls* I'm on my semester break! Yeey! So do expect an update proly every week! I just hope my creative juices will last the whole break because I actually have a lot of things to write...including a birthday fic for Athrun LOL.

Anyway, as always I am forever and ever thankful for all of your wonderful reviews. It really really makes my day whenever I see the review numbers go up even one by one. As promised today's chapter is about their "GROUP DATE" in the Amusement Park.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GS/D, SUNDRISE AND BANDAI**

* * *

"Alright! We're all set then?"

Two pairs of eyes narrowed at the sight of the blonde who just emerged from the front door of the Hibiki's residence. Kira and Athrun look at Cagalli as if she had worn an animal suit for a date.

"What?" Cagalli blinked several times and touched her face. "Is there anything on my face?" She asked the two young man infront of her. The two of them shook their head and frowned "Can you two just spit it out already?"

"Sis, can you change into something else?" Kira asked to which Cagalli immediately responded with raising her brows and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Any violent reactions with what I'm wearing?" She asked. Cagalli wore a green racer back tank top and a denim shorts paired up with her favorite baseball cap and sneakers.

"Can you wear anything more uhmm..not so revealing?" Athrun carefully added as he stare at Cagalli's legs "Don't you have pants?"

Amber eyes rolled at her two not so over protective brother and best friend and frowned. "What's revealing here?! We're going to an amusement park where it's going to be freaking hot and do you two dimwits expect me to wear my winter clothes?"She burst out.

A giggle escape from the pink haired lady who stepped out of the door behind Cagalli and place a hand on her shoulder. "You look just fine, Cagalli. These two are just over reacting" Lacus grinned.

"L-Lacus!" Kira gawked at the sight of his girlfriend standing beside her sister.

The pink haired female wore a lavender pleated skirt a few inches above the knee, a white sleeveless shirt and a strappy white sandals.

"You look mighty fine aswell Lacus!" Cagalli hugged her and looked at the two speechless boys standing a few steps away from them. She stuck out her tongue at them and fixed her cap on her head.

"Thank you" Lacus giggled and winked at Kira.

Kira touched his chest, where his heart is and pretended to be shot by cupid. "Dang..."

"I hope everyone brought extra clothing" She reminded her boyfriend, Athrun and Cagalli. They had to pack a few clothes since not all the rides in the amusement park were meant to keep you dry. Some of them were meant to get you wet.

"Yup, I brought mine here" Cagalli turned around and patted her small green backpack.

Lacus nodded her head and glanced at her watch. "Well, we shouldn't make Cagalli and Athrun's date wait longer right?"

"O-oh yeah!" Athrun gasped and looked at his watch.

* * *

"Meyrin!" Athrun called and waved at the waiting petite red head wearing a simple shirt and shorts at the bus station.

"Ah! Athrun" Her young face brighten up into a smile as she saw Athrun jog towards her.

"Sorry We're late." He apologized.

"We?" She blinked a few times and stepped to her side. She found Cagalli, Lacus and Kira talking animatedly with each other a few steps behind Athrun.

"Ah" Cagalli stopped beside Athrun and smiled "Nice to see you outside campus Meyrin" She smiled.

"O-Oh, Captain!"

Cagalli snorted and patted her at the shoulder "Just Cagalli outside school" She winked at her.

"Alright" Meyrin smiled.

"By the way.. have you seen A-"

"Cagalli!"

The blonde grinned and turned around as she immediately recognize the voice. Cagalli's boyfriend arrived with a bag slung on one of his shoulder and he looked fresh from the bath with his still wet hair.

"Ahmed!" She giggled and hugged him. "Were you standing her all this time?" She asked.

Ahmed shook his head and kissed her on the cheeks. "Nah, I just arrived. I was expecting you to arrive late anyway"

Cagalli blushed and lowered her head "Oops, sorry"

Their moment was abruptly interrupted by Kira clearing his throat and announcing that the bus was about to arrive. Cagalli gave him a dirty look for ruining their moment and grabbed Ahmed's hands as they lined up while the bus neared the bus stop.

* * *

The girls and their dates arrived at the amusement park after an eventful fight back in the bus...which nearly caused them to get kicked out. Kira and Athrun were arguing on which ride to get on first and where should they all eat for lunch. Ahmed only added fuel to the fire when he suggested to decide it when they arrive at the destination.

"Last time I was here was with dad!" Cagalli exclaimed which earned her a snort from her twin.

"Right and you were crying your eyes out because you were too short for the Roller Coaster" Kira laughed.

Athrun chuckled. "Oh really~ I hope your're tall enough to ride the Roller coaster now Cagalli" He teased patting Cagalli on the head.

"Are you two ganging up on me?!" the blonde glared at the two young men.

Kira and Athrun exchanged glances and pretended to looked away "Oh...not really" Kira half sung as Ahmed approach them and give out their tickets.

"Thanks" Kira mumbled as Ahmed handed him two tickets.

Athrun thanked Ahmed and gave the other to Meyrin who was still shying from the others.

"No need to feel shy now, Mey" He smiled at her "They're all nice, trust me" He reassured her and pulled her closer to the group.

Upon entering the amusement park, Cagalli and Athrun immediately noticed the terrifying 100ft rollercoaster standing tall and horrifying from afar. They saw the train go over the loops and curves in an amazing speed and hear the people screaming in terror.

"Let's get on that first!" the two said in unison.

The remaining members of the group stared at them and shook their head.

"No freaking way sis!" Kira said "Not even stepping close to that ride."

"Aww, poor Kira's scared" Cagalli teased. Kira scowled at his sister and suggested a less dangerous ride...a.k.a The Carousel.

"How about you Ahmed?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Uh, I think I'll pass?" He chuckled "I'm not really a fan of heights"

"WHAT?!" Cagalli frowned and stared at her friends. "You guys are no fuuun... All of you are wimps" She sighed "Then I'm going with Athrun on this ride alone" she said as she dragged Athrun by the collar.

"Hey! I can walk!" Athrun whined.

Ahmed sighed and shoved his hands in his pocket. Lacus gently guided the group towards a couple of benches near the exit of the roller coaster ride and sat down. "We can wait for them here" She suggested.

"Cagalli's really excited today" Meyrin noticed as she watch her boyfriend and Cagalli laugh and shove each other jokingly from the line.

"She is" Kira nodded her head "The last time we went together was back in middle school" He chuckled as he looked at Cagalli and Athrun excitedly hop on their seat in front of the car.

Ahmed mutely nodded and sat beside Kira on the bench.

A few minutes later.

"FUUUUCKKKKKK GET ME DOOOOWWWWWNNNNNNN! SHIIT" Cagalli cursed, here eyes widened and her arms gripped tightly on their safety harness "KIRAAA HELPP!"

Kira and Ahmed chuckled as they heard a familiar voice screaming as the ride started to roll backwards up the rail, preparing to launch.

"HOLY CRAP! CAGALLI THIS IS WAY TOO HIGH!" Athrun screamed at his seatmate. Their train continued to run backwards on the rail tracks and it went up higher and higher. "OH LOOK I CAN SEE THE WHOLE CITeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy y!"

The jet coaster suddenly jerked and launched forward in an amazing speed, up and down three consecutive loops and several sharp curves.

"I'M GOING TO DIEEEEEEEEEEE"

"FUUCKKK LET ME DOOWNNNN"Athrun voice came out in a high pitch shriek.

"MOMMYYYYYY" Both of them shrieked.

Lacus, Ahmed, Kira and Meyrin burst out laughing as they distinguished Athrun and Cagalli's cries for help among the other passengers riding. Cagalli gave out a ear deafening shriek followed by Athrun who gave a terrifying man scream.

A few minutes later the ride ended and the passengers slowly exited.

Athrun and Cagalli emerged last from the line with their hair sticking out everywhere and they both looked pale. The blonde was clinging on Athrun for support and Athrun's knees was about to give out.

"Who you guys calling wimps now?" Kira laughed as he tried to help his sister and her best friend on to the bench.

"Here" Ahmed handed Cagalli a bottle of water and patted her back.

"T-thanks" Cagalli whispered.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Athrun groaned as he stood up and dashed out to empty his sick stomach.

* * *

"Lacus, let me take the wheel" Kira scratched his head and watched his girlfriend hog the bump car's driving wheel to herself.

"Kira, Quiet! I'm trying to concentrate!" She rolled her eyes at him and tried to turn the wheel left and right. "Why won't you run?"

Kira sighed and leaned back on the seat. They've been stuck at the corner of the area while the rest of them were riding freely along the floor with their bump car.

"Lacus, step on the pedal" He instructed her.

"Kira I said be quiet!" She said as she looked around and see Cagalli racing towards the back of Athrun's car causing him to jerk forward and yell at Cagalli while she laughed at him and hurriedly drive away aiming for Ahmed and Meyrin next. "Oh! You have to step on the pedal!" She exclaimed while Kira mentally slapped his forehead and groan. "There we go!" She giggled as they finally got out of the corner and drive around the course.

"Hey! finally got the car running I see-woah!" Cagalli looked back and found Meyrin behind her giggling. "I'll get you for that Meyrin" She yelled laughing.

Everyone had their own car except for Lacus and Kira. They had to share theirs because only one car was left. Kira insisted that he didn't have to ride and let Lacus enjoy the car alone but they ended up sharing it leaving Lacus behind the wheel while he sat on the passenger side.

Cagalli, being the mischeivous little devil that she is decided to bump everyone she came across to and making a run for it.

"Shit, be careful you crazy woman!"

"o-oh!" Cagalli's face broked into a grin when she recognized the person she bumped into.

"Ah! Aunty Cagalli!" a dark brunette young boy popped out of the car with a grin on his angelic face. His icy blue eyes sparkled at her.

"Well, hello my favorite godchild" Cagalli giggled and waved at the dark brunette. "and as always Yzak you're grumpy!"

Yzak Joule, Isaac's father grumbled and rolled his eyes at her "Why are you here?" He asked as he turned the wheel to the right

"Having fun with them?" She replied pointing at Athrun who was charging Kira and Lacus followed by Ahmed.

"SHIT ZALA I THINK I GOT MYSELF A WHIPLASH" Kira cried as he held his neck and rub it.

Cagalli snorted and turned her attention back to Yzak and Isaac. "So where's Shiho?"

"Over there" Yzak pointed at the exit. She had camera up and gave them a wave.

Once the ride was done, everyone got out and gathered at the exit. Lacus was massaging Kira's neck because he had trouble in rotating his neck due to the impact Athrun did when they were in the bump car. Cagalli and Ahmed were talking to Yzak and Isaac while Athrun and Meyrin were lauging at Kira.

"Shiho!" The blonde said and gave her friend a tight hug. "Never expected you to be here!"

Shiho rolled her eyes jokingly at her and welcomed her little man into her arms. "Well, Little Isaac here wanted to go to the amusement park" She said pinching his nose as he giggled.

"Mama, what does Shit mean?" He asked innocently.

Shiho Hahnenfuss' jaw dropped and stared at her son as if he had spoken a alien language. "W-where did you hear that?!"

Little innocent Isaac pointed at the direction of his father, Yzak. "Papa said 'Shit be careful you crazy woman' to Aunty Cagalli"he said as he tried to imitate how Yzak sounded earlier with his little cute voice.

"Joule!" Shiho glared at Yzak "How many times do I have to tell you to stop saying profanities when you're in front of Isaac!"

"What! I accidentally said it because Cagalli bumped our car from behind!" He said in defense.

"There's a reason why they call it bump car" Athrun chuckled and approached Shiho, Cagalli and Yzak. "Long time no see Yzak" he gave them a small wave.

"Go to hell Zala!"

"Yzak!" Shiho glared daggers at the platinum haired young man as she covered Isaacs ears. "You idiot! Don't you dare say another fucking curse again. It's too early for him to learn words like that."

"Well you just said one, dear" Yzak raised a brow and threw her his little infamous smirk causing her to go red in an instant.

Cagalli and Athrun laughed and watch the two of them bicker like an old husband and wife while Isaac watch them confusedly. Poor kid didn't know what was going on so he decided to cry.

"Mama and Papa are fighting!" He sobbed. Shiho and Yzak's gaze fell on the sobbing child and their faces soften as they both kneel in front of the child and explained that they were just talking. Yzak leaned over and kissed Shiho on the cheek to show him that they were fine.

After their little reunion with Yzak, Shiho and Isaac. Cagalli's little group decided to take a break and have lunch before they resume their little adventure around the amusement park.

"Umm, I packed lunch for everyone" Meyrin shyly spoke up holding up her hand bag which turned out to be their food.

"Really?" The midnight blue haired lad grinned widely at Meyrin as she nodded.

"That's great" Lacus smiled thankfully at her.

When they found a table to eat the food Meyrin had prepared.. Cagalli and Ahmed offered to buy their drinks and spend a little quality time together.

"I hope your having fun, Ahmed" she looked up at her boyfriend as they gathered the bottle of juice from the store.

"Of course. I'm with you afterall" he winked as he offerred Cagali to hold the platic bag filled with their drinks and his other hand held hers.

Upon returning to the table, they found Kira and Athrun stuffing each other sandwiches on their face.

"What. the. hell?"

Lacus giggled. "They were having a mini competition"She explained to the newly arrived couple. "Alright guys, game's over. It's still a tie"

**(1)**"What?! Again?!" They both cried sounding like little boys.

"One more time,Kira!" Athrun said as he reached for another sandwich but a hand swatted his. He cried out as he pulled his hands back to his chest, rubbing his poor hand. "hey!"

"Dimwit! Save some food for me and Ahmed" Cagalli said as she sat beside Athrun and grabbed the sandwich before Athrun and Kira started to have another food competition. "Hey! This tastes good Meyrin"

"T-thank you. It's not that special really. Just a plain old Chicken and club sandwich" She blushed.

"It's really good Mey. "Athrun smiled as he took another one and eat it"You know how to make your food taste really good. Unlike someone I know!~" He said, his voice sounding provoking.

"What?!" the blonde snapped her head towards Athrun side.

"Someon made a ham and cheese sandwich and made me eat it. The next thing I knew I was confined in the hospital for food poisoning" He said as he chomped off a good part of his sandwich.

"Well, I wonder who that was. Must be an awesome person then?" Cagalli raised a brow at him.

Her best friend turned to face her. He leaned closer to her. Well, too close for her comfort. She could smell his strawberry scented shampoo mixed with his favorite perfume. Athrun flashed her, his mischievous grin and flicked her nose. "She's a great person, alright. Really great."

Cagalli rubbed her nose and stuck her tongue out at him. She looked down on her sandwich and felt her cheeks turning red.

"Oh my gosh! It was Cagalli?!" Kira suddenly burst out laughing finally getting Cagalli and Athrun's sarcasm. "What did she do? Tell me! Tell me!"

Cagalli's bestfriend laughed and narrated to them his unfortunate encounter with Cagalli and their kitchen. It happened when they were in junior high school. Both of their parents were out and they were left alone. Athrun came over to Cagalli's house to eat since Lenore forgot to leave him his dinner and Cagalli offered to make him a sandwich. Which she did. She placed the ham on the microwave and used an expired cheese. Next thing Athrun knew he was at the hospital.

"Hey! It wasn't food poisoning!"Cagalli pouted and poked Athrun on the side making him jerk. "He just had an upset stomach. You're just over exaggerating it, Athrun!"

Athrun playfully rolled his eyes and poked Cagalli back. "I was confined for 3 days, best friend" He waggle his brows at her.

"Y-you're just weak" Cagalli said as he shoved Athrun playfully by the shoulder.

Athrun and Cagalli's familiarity didn't go unnoticed from their special someone. Ahmed suddenly possessively slung his arms around Cagalli and Meyrin immediately engaged a conversation with Athrun.

"Well look what the cat dragged in" Athrun laughed as he saw a familiar couple walk behind Kira and Lacus who was sitting across him.

A tall tanned young blonde chuckled and gave them a wave followed by a petite short haired auburn lady all drenched top to bottom.

"Hi guys" Miriallia Haw chirped.

"Milly!" Lacus and Cagalli jumped off their seat and hugged their friend.

"Oh crap! You were wet!" Cagalli cried as she wiped her arms with a tissue.

"Wow, seems like we're meeting everyone here today" Kira chuckled. "Why are you guys wet anyway?"

"The Onogoro Log Flume was awesome guys!" Dearka Elsman, Miriallia's boyfriend grinned as he combed his wet blonde hair back. "The drop was fun and you'll really get wet!"

"Sounds a lot fun!" Lacus clapped her hands in delight as the others nodded their head.

Kira stood up and looked at everyone. "It's settled then! Our next ride is Onogoro Log Flume!" He exclaimed happily."Ok? Ok!"

"He actually decided it himself didn't he?" Cagalli softly asked the others as they nodded

"Apparently, yeah" Meyrin sighed.

* * *

**LOL Kira. Anyway, I had to cut the chapter here. Originally, I was planning to make this chapter little longer than the usual but it might get boring. SO The whole chapter was divided into two parts. I hope you guys had a few laughs in today's chapter. I promise their will be a lot more. I also added Shiho, Yzak and their son + Dearka and Milly. And no, Yzak and Shiho aren't married just like living together. More stuffs will happen next chapter I promise. **

**(1) I just remembered in the SEED Theater, Kira and Athrun never won against each other, I just had to put it in.**

**BTW I'm thinking of making Ulen appear sometime what do you guys think?**

_**A short preview:**_

_**"Fuck!It's not yet apocalypse!"**_

_**"I swear! You are not going to get me to ride that drop!"**_

_**"We lost the girls"**_

_**"What's up with you and Athrun, really?"**_

_**"Sorry, Ahmed I'm not yet ready for that"**_

_**"What? is there anything wrong in waiting for my best friend?"**_

**So tell me about your thoughts for this story on the review below. I'll be waiting ^^**

**Freyris**


	9. Chapter 9

**I fell in love with my best friend**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **Late update is late. I think I really should get my laptop fixed or something. I have a hard time typing in the stories with it hanging and all. T_T Anyway, I'm really glad you guys liked last chapter. I actually enjoyed making it as well as this chapter despite my technical problems.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews ^u^)b

******DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GS/D, SUNDRISE AND BANDAI**

* * *

After their short little reunion with Dearka and Miriallia, Cagalli and Lacus thought that it was better to leave the two alone and go back to their own group date since Miriallia and Dearka obviously needed quality time together. And as Kira had decided earlier they all walked to ride the Log Flume Ride.

Whenever Kira and Athrun were together there will always be something bound to happen. The two young men argued on who sits in front. In the end, they all had to play rock, paper, scissor. Cagalli won. Athrun was able to seat at the last while Kira had to sit in the middle with Lacus, Meyrin and Ahmed.

After getting wet and Kira getting another whiplash, they rode the Ricochet to dry themselves out. They all rode the couple seats which meant to have their 2 minutes of quality time together with their dates. Well, for Lacus, Kira, Cagalli and Ahmed that is. Athrun and Meyrin were just like the usual awkward couple not knowing what to do while they had their time together.

"I swear! You are not going to get me ride that drop!" Kira pointed at what it seems to be a deadly ride to him.

Cagalli crossed her arms on her chest and looked at her twin. "I don't recall having a wussy twin brother. "

Kira's girlfriend giggled, Lacus and held Kira's hand. "Can you ride it if I come along?" She asked. Kira blinked a few times and relaxed at Lacus' touch.

"You're going to ride that?" He asked pointing at the towering ride over them. "Aren't you scared?"

"A little but the roller coaster's a lot scarier, Kira." She smiled and squeezed Kira's hands. "Let's go?"She batted her eyes at him as if she was hypnotizing Kira.

To Kira, Lacus was his weakness. Even since they were little. Whatever Lacus says he succumbs to it no matter what it is. It was already tested and proven. Besides everyone loved the drop except for Kira and it's 1 vs. 5 vote for the ride.

The ride slowly crawled up the tall tower and the higher and higher they got the tinier the people became. When they were nearly over 400ft Kira started panicking.

"What we get stuck here!?" He screamed as he stared down on his seat. His feet dangling in air. "Let me down now!"

"Idiot!" Cagalli screamed at him "Do you want to die?!"

Kira sniffed and Lacus reached for his hand. "Kira it will be over in less than a minute"she assured him.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaa #^% $!" Kira started talking gibberish when the ride dropped without warning. Before Kira knew it they were back on the ground with the rest of his friends laughing at him.

* * *

"Let's go to the Haunted House next!" Cagalli said excitedly as he dragged Ahmed along with her.

"Cagalli relax!" Ahmed said as he got dragged by the blonde.

Inside the Haunted House, Athrun put an arm around Meyrin protectively, in front of them was Kira and Lacus who were holding hands and Ahmed who was walking behind Cagalli holding both of her shoulders letting her lead their little group.

Cagalli looked from left to right hoping nothing would jump onto her face and jerked back when she heard a growling sound. "What was that?!"

"I think that was my stomach" Ahmed chuckled.

Suddenly, they heard something fall on the ground making everyone shriek in suprise and from behind them a bloody zombie appeared walking limp towards Athrun.

"Fuck! It's not yet apocalypse!" He screamed as he pushed Meyrin to run.

The series of scaring never ended and everyone had to hold hands now. Athrun holding Meyrins hand who was holding Lacus who was holding Kira who was holding Cagalli who was holding Ahmed.

When they turned around the corner, they found a hallway with several doors and when Ahmed started walking down the hallway all of the doors opened revealing all the scary looking zombies and ghosts walking towards them. The girls let go of the boys who were holding them and ran out of the hallway screaming.

"Cagalli, I wanna go out of this House now" Lacus cried.

"Me too, Captain " Meyrin sobbed.

Cagalli nodded her head and wasn't able to speak. The haunted house was too much for them. It was dark. It was scary and nearly cause them a heart attack. "A-Athrun! Let's go out already" she finally managed to cry.

However, no one answered them. "Athrun? Ahmed? Kira?"

Uh-oh.

* * *

"This is way scarier than the video games" Kira panted as they ran out of the hallway into an empty room.

"I couldn't agree more" Ahmed said.

Athrun looked around and scratched his head. "Uhm, guys, we have a problem"

"What? Another wave of zombies coming?" Kira asked sounding tired from all the running.

"No? Something more worst." His twin's best friend replied. "We lost the girls"

"WHAT?!" Ahmed and Kira screamed and looked around. They really weren't with them.

Ahmed squatted and tried to breath. "we must have separated when we all started running."

Athrun chuckled and sat beside Ahmed and rested "Some boyfriends we are"

The ladies held hands together as they search for their boyfriends. Unfortunately, they weren't able to retrace their steps when they suddenly ran out of the huge hallway. After screaming and a lot of running, they were able to find the exit and drop on the floor.

"Never again..." Cagalli panted and pointed at the Haunted House "will I ever go inside that thing again!"

Lacus wiped her tears and nodded her head. "Me too. I think I was scared enough for a life time"

Their little red haired friend mutely nodded and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"So where are the guys?" The blonde asked regaining her composure and looked around. Unfortunately, it looks like they were still in the Haunted House.

* * *

Apparently, Kira had no sense of direction. The Haunted house was a maze inside and wherever you go there will be crazy scary looking monsters chasing you.

"Kira, we've been in this room for the fourth time already. When you open that door that bloody nurse will jump at yo-"

"GAAAH! YOU AGAIN!" Kira screamed pointing at the bloody nurse with the syringe.

Athrun sighed and put a hand on his forehead. Ahmed scratched his head as Kira hid behind him and the nurse retreated back. Probably getting tired from scaring the same people over and over again. "If we hadn't dropped all our flash lights we could have found the exit by now"

"Maybe we should open that door at the end?" Their other brunette friend suggested as he pointed at the door they refused to go through.

"Maybe we should." Athrun agreed and grabbed Kira by the collar. "Come on, Scaredy-Cat"

Out of nowwhere a mysterious hand flew infront of Kira, Ahmed and Athrun making them stop on their tracks.

"What was that!?" Ahmed asked as he blinked several times.

"G-g-ghost" Athrun pointed at the hallway. A girl wearing a white dress singing a creepy song stared at them.

"Fuck! Run!" Kira screamed followed by Athrun and Ahmed. They stopped at a corner and heard giggles.

"Athrun!" Kira suddenly hugged Athrun "Can we just go out?"

Athrun rolled his eyes and pushed Kira away. "Gross Kira!"

Then the kid they saw earlier was standing behind them and smiled creepily! The three young man threw their arms around each other and hugged one another. "Mommy!" Both Kira and Athrun screamed.

"Spare us!" Ahmed said.

"Exit" She whispered and pointed at the door at the far end.

"What"

"Exit" She giggled and walked away, disappearing immediately.

After another five minutes the three boys were able to see a trace of sunlight from the far end and they all made a dash out. They were able to find the exit and the three of them fell on their knees.

"I swear I'm going to kill Cagalli for this" Kira said as he sat on the floor and closed his eyes. "That was scary"

"We had our own taste of what the zombie apocalypse would look like" Ahmed chuckled and Athrun nodded iin agreement.

"Took you guy long enough"

The three boys looked up and found their girlfriends sitting at the bench beside the exit looking calm and eating ice cream.

"C-Cagalli!" Athrun blinked several times "You guys made it out?"

"No, we teleported our way out! Of course you idiot." Cagalli rolled her eyes at them "About an hour ago already. Sheesh! You boys scream like a bunch of girls back there"

Suddenly, the boys lowered their heads in embarassment. "L-Look who's talking" Athrun countered. "You were the one who clung to my arm like your about to die"

"Pfft, as if!"Cagalli stuck her tongue out and bit of a piece of her popscile. "I was holding onto Ahmed the whole time"

"Riighht" Athrun brushed her off.

_"Looks like there aren't any ghosts here"Lacus sighed in relief as their group walked in a slower pace and take a look around the haunted house._

_"Man, the place looks like a legitimate haunted hause" Cagalli said she used her flash light to look at the scary sculptures._

_Meyrin looked around and turned on her flashlight as well. She was walking along side Ahmed and Kira. She was searching for her boyfriend in the dark and when she pointed her light along Cagalli's side she gasp. "C-Captain...Something's b-behind you"_

_"Eh?" The blonde turned around and pointed the light behind her only to be greeted by another bloody looking monster who was standing close to her. Cagalli screamed and dropped her flash light. She ran to the nearest person to her and clung tightly his arms._

_"Scary huh Cagalli" Athrun teased and he patted her head._

Before another fight started between the best friends, Lacus decided it was best to break them off and ride the ferris wheel instead. Each of them rode on separate couches. Kira and Lacus took the first followed by Ahmed and Cagalli and lastly Meyrin and Athrun.

"It's a lovely view"Cagalli said as she watched the sun set from afar.

"It certainly is" Ahmed agreed and looked at Cagalli as she sat across him staring at the scenery outside her window."Cagalli, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" Cagalli look back and stared at her boyfriend curiously. "What's the problem Ahmed?"

"What's up with you and Athrun, really?"He asked straitforwardly. The way he asked it sounded like it annoyed him.

Cagalli snorted and giggled."Athrun's my best friend. You already know that Ahmed."

"No I'm asking about YOU AND ATHRUN"

"Are you jealous?!" Cagalli asked. "Ahmed, Athrun's just a friend. We've known each other eversince we were seven. What we do is just normal for the two of us. There's no meaning to it. He's like another brother to me. And he knows his place" Cagalli replied looking at Ahmed hoping all his doubts about Athrun would disappear.

"Really?"

She reached out for his hands and smiled. "Really. Trust me."

Ahmed sighed in relief and leaned forward to kiss Cagalli when she suddenly pulled back before he could even press his lips on hers."Sorry, Ahmed I'm not yet ready for that" She said and pursed her lips.

Ahmed nodded and brought his lips on her forehead instead. "I can wait" He whispered.

After their last ride, Meyrin and Athrun had to leave early. Apparently, Her older sister had a break up and needed someone to talk to a.k.a Meyrin. Lacus and Kira took off hoping they'd have their own romantic dinner leaving Cagalli and Ahmed alone.

"We got ditched by the four of them" Ahmed chuckled and grabbed Cagalli's hands. "Why don't we wait for the fireworks display?"

"I kinda like the sound of that" She smiled.

* * *

Athrun flipped his phone open and he flipped it close again. Impatiently, he tapped his foot on the ground and glanced at the clock.

12:57am

"where the are you?!"He angrily punch his keypad and sent it to Cagalli.

It was already past midnight and Cagalli hasn't come back home yet. They tried calling her but her phone was either out of coverage or battery dead. None of them had Ahmeds contact so there was no way to reach her.

"Athrun dear, why don't you go home. I'll go wait for Cagalli." Via said as she wrapped a blanket around her body. "Your mom will be very worried ifsthe found out your not in bed, you know."

"Aunty Hibiki, I'm not a child anymore" Athrun said "You should be scolding Cagalli and not me" He chuckled lightly.

"I do plan to"Via smiled as she squatted beside Athrun and patted his shoulder.

"Where's Kira?"he asked

"He fell asleep while waiting with Lacus"Via yawned and stood up. "If you intend on waiting for Cagalli, You better get inside and I'll make coffee for the two of us" She said as she entered their house.

Athrun stood up and dusted his pants. "Alri-"

"Thanks for the ride Ahmed" Athrun turned his head to find Cagalli stepping out of a blue car followed by Ahmed. She looked up and found Athrun standing by the door step.

"Athrun?"

"Cagalli, where have you been!?It's 1 am already!" Athrun turned a heel and marched down infront of his best friend sounding furious.

"Why are you still awake!?" Cagalli asked back.

"I asked you first!"

"We waited for the fireworks, had dinner, watched a movie and hung out in the park. WHY DO YOU SOUND SO ANGRY!" Cagalli snapped. "You're not my father Athrun!"

"Cagalli's right. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Ahmed raised a brow at him and put an arm around Cagalli.

Athrun rolled his eyes. "WHAT?! IS THERE ANYTHING WRONG IN WAITING FOR MY BESTFRIEND?"He frowned. "If I were a good boyfriend, Ahmed. I would have called her relatives to at least let them know she'd be coming home late."

"Athrun stop"

"No, and you, you should have been more concern with your family as well." Athrun said looking at Cagalli "Your mom, Kira and Lacus tried to stay awake until you came home safe or at least until you called but you didn't!"

"ATHRUN I DON'T NEED YOU TO SCOLD ME ABOUT THIS." Cagalli screamed at him. "Why don't you just go back home. The issue's over. Ahmed brought me home safe!"

Her blue haired best friend opened his mouth to say something but then he closed it and messed his hair "YOU KNOW WHAT?! JUST FORGET ABOUT IT. I'M GOING TO SLEEP!" He barked at her sounding really annoyed

"What's his problem?" Ahmed asked looking at Cagalli who seemed shocked as well.

Athrun Zala, her best friend had never even once raised his voice at her but this was the first time in her life that she saw Athrun so mad and looked so furious.

* * *

**ohoho~ Athrun's furious. Furious Athrun is cute. XD Since it's almost Halloween I decided to put in the Haunted House part and the ending for Athrun's birthday. LMAO Anyway I hope you guys like it Forgive my errors.**

**A very Happy Happy Birthday to Cagalli's Red knight. Athrun Zala. I have a birthday fic for him and it can be found in my page. It's titled Best Mistake. If you have time please read it :D**

**So tell me about your thoughts for this story on the review below. I'll be waiting ^^**

**Freyris**


	10. Chapter 10

**I fell in love with my best friend**

**Freyris**

**A/n:** Crap, who says this term is going to be easy. I apologize for the delay. I thought, since I only had a few classes enrolled for this semester it would be easy... I guess not. I have so many things to do that my time for update has become less. **  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GS/D, SUNDRISE AND BANDAI**

* * *

One week.

One week has passed by since Athrun's sudden outburst outside Cagalli's house and ever since that night, Athrun never visited Hibiki's residence nor even talked to Cagalli.

Athrun and Cagalli never looked at each other during their class or sit together during lunch break and it started to worry not only Lacus and Kira but their other friends as well.

"So how long do you think those two will be at it?" the young tanned man asked, glancing at Cagalli and Athrun back and forth.

Cagalli shut her ears from her friends who were obviously talking about her and Athrun's unresolved issues and thought her food was more interesting that their current topic.

Shiho, their young brunette mother sighed and looked at their blonde friend. "it will take time, I suppose"

"Yeah, knowing Cagalli" the auburn girl sighed "Probably a few more weeks?" She guessed and cast a long glance at her friend. "She isn't as soft as Athrun is. Back in high school, whenever they fight it's always Athrun who makes the first move" She explained as her friends listened to her. "But it looks like Athrun has no plans on fixing up this problem this time"

"Looks like it, Milly" Cagalli's brother Kira nodded in agreement as he watched Athrun walk towards the trash bin together with his new set of friends. He was pointing and laughing hard at the raven haired boy who had white cream on his face. The raven haired boy glared at him and hit him on the head and screamed something at him.

Cagalli turned her head at the sound of Athrun's laughter and watch him comfortably rest his arms around Meyrin. Athrun looked back for a second and immediately turned back upon noticing Cagalli was looking at them.

"Ah, He's leaving" Lacus said as they continued to observe their blue haired friend.

Kira frowned and crossed his arms on his chest. "What's his problem anyway?" He turned to Cagalli. "What did you do to make Athrun that mad, Cagalli"

The older twin rolled her eyes and glared at the poor dish laid in front of her."Nothing! It's not like I asked him to wait for me until midnight" His twin replied and stab the poor slice of beef on her plate.

"He waited til midnight?!" Miriallia slammed her juice carton on the table and look at Cagalli.

The blonde nodded her head and bit a portion of the beef off her fork. "He and Meyrin left early in the amusement park and Ahmed and I went on a date after and I got home late. I found him sitting on our door step and he stared yelling at me for not calling. It's not like I asked him to wait for me the whole night. Nobody asked him to do that"She summarized her story and looked at her friends.

Lacus and Miriallia exchanged meaningful looks and shook their head in disapproval.

* * *

"This must be it" He shoved the piece of paper in his back pocket and dragged his small luggage. He looked around the neighborhood and sighed. It was quiet, spacious and she finally had the garden she had always wanted. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open it.

"Coming!"

The door opened to reveal a middle aged brunette wearing casual jeans and buttoned up blouse.

"Via"

"Ulen?!"

* * *

"I heard you had an argument with Captain?" Meyrin asked as she and her boyfriend they exited the cafe "What did you guys argue about?"

Athrun sighed "Yeah, but you really shouldn't worry about it Meyrin" He said tiredly. "It's nothing important. Shall I bring you home"

Meyrin looked at Athrun for a few seconds and shook her head. "It's okay. You can send me off at the bus station. "She smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

* * *

Lenore wiped her perspiring forehead against her shoulder and continued to pat the soil of her newly planted roses on the ground. She hummed a happy song and started talking to it. "Grow up beautifully for me, darling and show me all the pretty flowers-"

"Mom you're talking to the plants again"

The middle aged lady was startled and turned her head to find her son standing a few meters behind her with a bemused expression. Lenore chuckled and stood up as she pulled out her hands from her garden gloves. "Save it. The plants can hear you, don't you know?"she smiled at him.

Athrun sighed hopelessly and pecked his mother on the cheek and walked towards their doorstep.

"Have you straighten up things with Cagalli?" She asked sounding hopeful that they did. Athrun frowned and shook his head. "I'm going to change"He said as he stepped inside their house.

"Ah!" Lenore clapped her hands as an idea light up in her mind. "Athrun, I remembered I made some extra Carrot Cake would you be a dear and send it to Via. She seems like she has a guest, please? I'd do it myself but I'm a little bit busy, darling."

Athrun groaned and yelled an okay. As much as he wanted to refuse he couldn't because he would still end up knocking on the Hibiki's doorstep anyway-which he is. And he had a hunch his mother was doing this so that he and Cagalli could talk as well.

"I hope it isn't Cagalli"He muttered softly under his breath as he held the neatly boxed cake on his hand while his other hand was used to knock on the door.

Athrun heard an unfamiliar voice and an unfamiliar face greeting him at the door. "Uh.."

"Yes?" A blonde man wearing a polo shirt and pants opened the door and stared at him.

The blue haired young lad blinked several times and scratched his head. "Sorry, I think I got the wrong house" He said immediately and turned a heel. He mentally cursed himself because he ended up in the wrong door step. He was thinking too hard about his current situation with Cagalli that he didn't pay much attention to his steps.

He stopped at the sidewalk and turned his head back from where he came from. Exactly the same plants planted at the front garden, exactly the same porch he was sitting on the night he and Cagalli had a major fight and more importantly the house name was Hibikis.

He actually was at the right house but he just met someone unfamiliar to him.

"Oh, Athrun. What are you doing outside our house?"

He turned his attention to the voice and found Kira and Lacus holding hands and carrying some grocery bags.

"Uh...There's a man inside your house." He explained. The brunette's eyes widened and rushed inthe house thinking something might have happen to his mother. Athrun and Lacus followed Kira and by the open entrance they could hear a loud deep laughter.

"Dad! What are you doing here?!" Kira screamed dropping the grocery bag and giving the blonde man earlier a high five.

"Did Kira just say Dad?" Athrun asked Lacus who in return giggled at him.

"That's Uncle Ulen alright" She said before greeting her boyfriends father at the kitchen.

"Lacus! You're still pretty as ever. I hope my son hasn't done anything" The blonde man waggled his eyebrows at her and chuckled heartily but abruptly stopped when he noticed Athrun standing still bewildered. "And who might you be!?"

Kira offered to do the introductions and walked beside Athrun. "Old man this is...Athrun. Cagalli's best friend who lives across the street"

Ulen raised a brow at him and walked towards him. "Best friend huh?" He leaned forward and examined Athrun's face. "He's the boy Cagalli talks about when she was younger hmmph!"He frowned.

"uh...Nice to uhm..meet you Mister Hibiki"the young bluenette said politely.

However, Ulen rolled his eyes at him and turned around. By the looks of it. Ulen isn't pleased to see Athrun. "You can go home now if you don't haven anything to do here" He said dismissively and looked for his daughter."Now, Where's my bratty princess?"

"Ulen! Don't ignore the guest!" Via scolded and smiled apologetically at Athrun. "I'm sorry Athrun"

"Uh..no "Athrun scratched his head and looked down at the box he was holding "O-oh yea, Mom was asking me to give this to you Aunty Via"He said lifting the box up "It's her homemade carrot cake"

"Oh my!" Via gasped and accepted the cake "Tell Lenore thank you. It was so thoughtful of her to-"

"WHAT?! CAGALLI HAS A BOYFRIEND?!"Suddenly Via and Athrun's little talk was cut short when Ulen blew a fuse. Kira was talking to his father and dropped the bomb when he started asking were his daughter was. "I HAVEN'T APPROVED OF THIS!"

"ULEN!" Via caught her ex husband's attention. "Let the child go. She's old enough to think for herself!"

"But my little Caggy poo"He pouted.

Athrun stared at his best friends family incredelously. They were livelier than usual now that Ulen had decided to come for a visit. Silently, he retreated back to his house across the street to avoid getting caught up in any mess because everyone in the house were all predictable. Via started barking at Ulen and Ulen would yell back at his ex wife and Kira would be caught in between. Lacus would be sitting by the sofa, sipping tea and Cagalli would arrive only to add more noise.

* * *

Silently, he lay on his bed and throw his little stress ball in the air and catch it with one hand and throw it back again as he stared at his ceiling. Athrun was slightly relieved that Cagalli wasn't home when he dropped by. It would have been awkward to talk to her with her parents around them.

"Athrun?"

"Mmm?"

"Cagalli came over."

"Did you tell her what I asked you to tell her?" He asked without looking at his mom who was leaning on the door.

Lenore sighed and nodded "I told her you were out doing some errands for me, Honey. Honestly, you're acting like a girl right now." She shook her head disapprovingly at him. "You're a man for pete's sake. "

"I know mom" Athrun sat up and gripped the poor ball tightly. "I just...don't know how to talk to her right now. I...yelled at her and said some harsh words"

His mother smiled as she watched him as he felt guilty for his harsh actions. "Sorry makes it all better and there's no problem that can't be solve Athrun, remember that" with that she closed the door and leave Athrun alone.

The young bluenette sighed deeply and stared at the photo on his shelf. It was a photo of him and Cagalli out in the field when they were eight. He had a garland around his neck while Cagalli had a halo of flowers on top of her blonde hair and the both of them were holding hands so happily.

He chuckled at the memory but was unceremoniously distracted when he heard his window rattle and heard knock. He turned his head and his eyes widened.

Outside his window was Cagalli who was sitting on the tree branch that stretched towards his window. He slid the window open and raised a brow at her.

"H-Hi?"She smiled a little.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Cagalli raised a brow at him and crossed her arms. "Uhm..well I'm hanging out" She said attempting to add some pun on her statement.

"Right...on my mother's tree?" Athrun smirked and leaned on the side of his window.

"I don't see a problem with that?" Cagalli shrugged her shoulders and looked at the ground below her.

Athrun shrugged his shoulders and turned around walking towards his shelf across his room. "Suit yourself. Not my fault if you fall down Caggy poo"

Cagalli's head snapped up at him and she grabbed her flat shoes and aimed it straight at Athrun automatically hitting him right where she wanted to.

"What the hell?!"Athrun turned around and held her shoe on one hand while the other massaged his head.

"Who said you can call me that!"

"I can call you names dumbass"

The blonde frown and glared at her best friend "Oh so I'm a dumbass now?! You...You...blockhea-"

"Cagalli!" Athrun's eyes grew wide when he saw his friend nearly fall off the tree if she wasn't that quick with her reflexes to hold on to the thick branches.

Cagalli began to shake and her wide eyes stared at Athrun for a second. "T-that was close" she squeaked.

Athrun sighed and leaned forward on his window. "Come on, get in here" He said "Before you break my mother's favorite tree "

"Haha, that was very considerate of you" she rolled her eyes and reached out for Athrun's hands.

Minutes later Cagalli was seated on his bed and while he sat on the floor. She had this amused face all over her face as she examined his room

"What?"

The blonde shook her head and giggled "I haven't been in your room for quite some time." She grinned "Nothing's changed."

"More or less"

Athrun's room suddenly fell silent again. He reached for his phone to check his mails when he felt Cagalli sit beside him on the floor. Her shoulders brushed gently against his as they sat beside each other. She bent up her knees and hugged them close to her chest.

"Sorry"She pursed her lips and looked down.

He looked at his female best friend and sighed. "Apology accepted." He place down his phone on the floor and patted her knees lightly. "I'm sorry for yelling at you too"

"Nah, you had a valid reason anyway. "Cagalli replied and leaned her head slightly on Athrun's shoulder. "I was too inconsiderate. Mom actually got angry as well." She chuckled lightly. "She made me do the chores for a week"

"No kidding?" Athrun eyes widened as Cagalii nodded her head. "By the way, how'd you know I was up here and not outside?"

"Why do you think we're best friends?"She asked suggestively. "You always have your curtains opened on the right side of your window when you're staying in your room Athrun. "She said "Besides I can see your stress ball in the air from the garden. I kinda figured you're playing with it or...Do you expect me to go screaming " Ghosts " out in the street?"

Athrun snorted and smiled. "All right, All right. So you're saying you know me this much?"

"I ain't your best friend for nothing Zala"

"Right, some best friend you are! You didn't even tell me you were called Caggy poo by your dad"

Suddenly a flush of color ran across her cheeks and slapped him on the shoulder. "So you heard that from that old geezard!"

"Caggy poo!"

"Shut up shiny forehead!"

Athrun laughed and pinched her nose lightly. He grabbed Cagalli's hand and placed the stress ball on her hands randomly. "I'm glad we're doing okay now, Caggy poo"

"Say that one more time, you can kiss our friendship good bye" she kidded as she threw the ball at Athrun and laughed.

"Can't take a joke?" He grinned.

From the kitchen-Dining room, Lenore silently laughed and continued to slice tomatoes. Mission successful? Actually, when Cagalli came over she did say that Athrun was out then she asked Cagalli to carry her basket of roses to the garden hoping she would notice Athrun was in fact at home and locked himself up in his room-which Cagalli did see.

"Darling, stop smiling like that it's getting creepy"

Athrun's mother look up at her husband and giggled. "Sorry, Darling. I'm just happy the two of them are in good terms again"

Patrick sighed and stared at his paper work again. "They're are a little loud aren't they?" He said as they heard Cagalli screaming "Stop!" over and over and laughing which suggests they were tickling each other.

"I hate you!" Cagalli hissed as she lay on the floor trying to catch her breath

"You know I love you too, best friend"

"Shut up!" She rolled her eyes playfully and shoved a pillow in his face.

Athrun laughed and lied opposite to her. "Isn't your boyfriend gonna get mad?"

"Why?"

He sighed and placed his hand on the back of his head as a pillow and stare at his space painted ceiling. "You're hanging out in your best friend's room rather than going on a date?' He chuckled.

"Nope. Besides nothing wrong with hanging out in your boring room"

"Hey!"

Cagalli laughed and corrected herself."Okay. Your not so boring room then but extremely old room then. " Suddenly, her eyes widened and she rolled flat on her stomach "Athrun!"

Her voice sounded so distress that Athrun had to sit up and look at her worried face "What's wrong?!"

"Speaking of date!" She looked up to him with a horrified face "Can you help me shop for clothes on the weekend?"

"What?!"

* * *

**Athrun shopping with Cagalli. How does that sound? A disaster or not? Hmm.. Find out next chapter! I kinda made Ulen hate Athrun because I find it cute lol.. More protective men in Cagalli's life. As for Via and Ulen I'll try to explain further next time XD I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**BTW I heard GS/D Remastered was announced T3T I wonder how it would turn out... a new plot twist or just redrawn scenes... :\ **

**AND AND AND...Thank you for all the wonderful reviews ^u^)b**

**So tell me about your thoughts for this story on the review below. I'll be waiting ^^**

**Freyris**


	11. Chapter 11

**I fell in love with my best friend**

**Freyris**

**A/n:** Hello, Hello! It's almost end of the world and I bring you the next chapter LOL. Late update I know. I've been caught up with school activities, christmas party and...should I even say this? ...I'm planning on making another fic? Yep, kinda caught up in it since I've been trying to plan and plot stuffs here and there THUUUS, ignoring my current fics. I'm probably not going to publish it until I finish this and Never Alone? Maybe. Depends on what my mood is but it's kinda Angsty/Humor/Romance thing IDK... just an itsy bitsy bit of a Dark Athrun? Hahah Okay I said too much. **  
**

I hope you guys like this shopping date uhmm..shopping field trip with Athrun and Cagalli.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GS/D, SUNDRISE AND BANDAI**

* * *

Athrun yawned and leaned on the wall of the clothing boutique where Cagalli suddenly had this what she calls '_calling_' in. Suddenly, his best friend has been gifted with the knowledge on where to shop for decent _girl_ clothes. He didn't know where and when but secretly he was glad she finally had a touch of femininity in her bones but he was already getting bored, extremely bored.

He lightly brushed the small band-aid taped across his nose and sighed. He obtained it from Cagalli's father, Ulen when he suddenly slammed the door square on his face that morning.

_Athrun stepped on the Hibiki's porch and knocked on the door like he always do. Usually, it was Lacus or Via who greets him but this time they didn't rather it was Cagalli's father who opened the door and greeted him with a frown._

_"Goodmorning Mister Hibi-" and Athrun's face met the door, he had to lean over a little to the door only to get slammed on the face.._

_He silently cursed and heard shouting from the other side of the door._

_"Who was that dad?"_

_"Some stray kid. Don't worry I took care of it"_

_"Cagalli, it's Athrun" Kira peeked at the window and waved at Athrun who was checking if his nose broke._

_"What!? " Cagalli glared at her father and brushed past him "Dad! Stray Kid?! You've got to be kidding me. How could you slam the door..."She opened the door again revealing a confused Athrun and looked at her father "on Athrun!" She pointed at him._

_Ulen grunted and walked away back to the kitchen._

_The blonde turned around and smiled apologetically at Athrun. "Sorry, Dad's being stubborn."_

_"Oh, I can probably see where you got it from" He said rubbing his red nose._

_"You better keep that smart mouth of yours shut, Athrun" She said wryly._

_Athrun chuckled and stuck his tongue out to Cagalli playfully. "Nu-uh"_

_"Want me to slam the door on your face again? I'll make sure you really break your nose this time."_

_"Alright, Alright. Spare my face. I was just kidding Caggy poo" He teased as he stepped in his best friends house. Cagalli elbowed him on the stomach making him groan and followed her to the kitchen where her family was seated._

_"Good morning Athrun!" Via greeted warmly to which he greeted back equally._

_Ulen lifted his news paper and grumbled as he munched on his toast bread. "Why is he here anyway?!"_

_"Ulen, shut up!" Via hissed and ushered Athrun to seat on his usual spot. Yes, he has a spot in the Hibiki's residence dining area. "Athrun's our guest! Where are your manners?"_

_Athrun nervously chuckled and declined Via's offer "It's okay Aunt Via. I'm just here to pick Cagalli up"_

_"AND Where are you taking my precious daughter" Via's ex husband inquired "You aren't her boyfriend and why are you here in our house aren't you suppose to be studying in your house rather than playing hook up with my daughter"_

_"Dad!"Cagalli groaned_

_Via slapped her forehead "Ugh, why did I even let you stay in my house, Ulen"_

_"I uh..." Athrun stuttered and searched for words to explain his presence in his best friends house when Lacus appeared with a yawing Kira in tow._

_"He's accompanying Cagalli shopping today since I can't go" Lacus explained._

_"WHAT!"_

_Cagali rolled her eyes and stood up with a toasted bread on her mouth. "Ugh, Lefs go Afrun!" She grabbed her best friends wrist and dragged him out of her house_

Athrun saw Cagalli walk back to where she left him and frowned. "Let's go?" She offered signaling him that she hasn't found anything and they were already on their seventh store.

"So tell me again why am I shopping with you?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and shoved her hands inside the pockets of her hoodie and looked at him. "Milly and Lacus ditched me and Kira's going fishing with Dad"

Athrun raised a brow at her and sighed. "So I'm the third option?" He pretended to sound hurt and emphasized it a little by doing a hand gesture where his palm rested on his chest.

"more or less" Cagalli smirked and entered another boutique "Now, stop whining and help me look for clothes" She said as she started browsing thru different styles and cuts of dresses on the rack.

Athrun silently obliged and browsed through the racks beside her. He saw Cagalli pull out a haltered nude color dress and shook her head. He found it amusing and stared at her for a few more seconds "Seriously, since when did you care about shopping?" He asked slightly amused at the sudden change of heart of his best friend " Last time I checked you didn't care whether or not you have a wardrobe malfunction" He leaned on the rack with an elbow and watch the blonde.

"Hey! Can't I have credit for finally getting interested in clothes! And Wardrobe Malfunction?" She playfully scoffed and looked back at Athrun, giggling. "You're the one who goes out with his shirt inside out and has mismatch colored socks"

He leaned forward to whisper in her ears and chuckled "At least I'm not the one who still wears her winnie the pooh undies"

Cagalli's cheeks suddenly paraded different shades of red and gaped at Athrun "What?! I didnt..." She opened her mouth and closed it "How did you-YOU PERVERT!" She blushed embarassed and slapped him on the shoulder. "They're lucky undies, you dimwit!" She hissed and turned her attention back to the clothes.

The blue haired young man burst laughing and watched her as she continued to blushed like a school girl. "Right"

"S-shut up and just help me here" She stammered and suddenly busied herself with the clothes at the other end of the store leaving Athrun laughing like an idiot.

Minutes later, Cagalli returned to Athrun's side with a few pants and shirts gathered in her arms. Athrun stared at the clothes and pulled out one of them from her arms. "Seriously, Cargo?"

"What?" She raised a brow at him. "Must you question everything today Athrun?"

"Cagalli, you didn't come here to look for Cargo pants. You can't wear those if you're going on date!" He said knowingly.

"Yes I can. They're sporty and cool! Come on!" she insisted as she grabbed the pants from him and shove it back to her arms.

"You know sometimes, I question your gender" He teased

"How rude!" Cagalli pouted "I'm still getting these!"

Athrun sighed and handed her a shopping bag filled with clothes he had chosen. "This is why I am here with you, my dear best friend." He grinned. "Now throw those cargos away and try these clothes on. I picked them up myself"

"what!?" Cagalli didn't have time to protest as she was literally dragged into the dressing room by Athrun causing a small commotion between them and the sales ladies.

He turned his head back to the dressing room, waiting for Cagalli to get dressed. And when he heard the lock click and the door crack slightly open. Behind the door was Cagalli. She was blushing and her eyes scanned the area obviously looking for him.

"Let's see it" Athrun grinned and pushed himself from the wall.

Cagalli was only showing her head from the door and shooked her head. "Athrun this is embarassing!" She hissed at him to which he laughed at.

"Just open the door and let me judge"

"Don't laugh" Hesitantly, Cagalli obliged and open the door wider revealing herself wearing a Peter pan creme colored top tucked in a a black flowy skirt that ended just above her knees and a creme colored wedges "Well?"

Athrun eyes nearly popped out the moment she revealed herself from the dressing room. She blushed and fiddled with her fingers at he tried process everything. Yes, this was one of the sets he tried to coordinate and stuff in the shopping bag. He wasn't sure if it would fit her because Cagalli rarely wears skirts. "You look...like a girl"

Cagalli's brows twitched and threw Athrun the hanger hanging beside her. "Dimwit I am one!"

He dodged the hanger and chuckled. "Alright. " He smiled at her and looked at her in the eyes. "You look very beautiful, Cagalli" He complimented her as Cagalli suddenly blushed at his comment "and I think I have more fashion sense than you do" He smirked at his best friend.

"Cocky bastard!" Cagalli screamed as she suddenly slammed the dressing door again causing Athrun to laugh again.

The whole fitting session took them hours. Often Cagalli would leave Athrun speechless especially when a sales lady suddenly popped out of now where and helped Cagalli coordinate a variety of clothes. One of the clothes that literally blew Athrun away was the denim shorts that ended up mid thigh and a floral corset top with a cardigan. The corset was tight and actually giving much emphasis on her curves and breast. Of course, it made Cagalli uncomfortable but it did kinda made Athrun blush and look away saying he would never let Cagalli go out looking like that for a date. Another set was a black tube that only covered her breast and revealed her belly button. It was topped with another black see through top and a black leather pants and hot red pumps.

_"Caga- Athrun looked up and literally his jaw dropped the moment the sales lady opened the dressing room for her. "-ga..ga..."_

_"This is just too embarassing!" Cagalli groaned and covered her body with her arms as if she was naked._

_"I told you it's a total knock out, madam" The sales lady giggled and looked at Athrun who was still processing what he had just seen._

_Cagalli muttered something incoherent and walked back to her dressing room to change her into another set. The sales lady gave Athrun a pat and chuckled before offering Cagalli another set of clothes and Athrun vaguely hearing her saying this set of clothes will totally blow her boyfriend away._

* * *

"Thanks for helping me choose the right clothes, Athrun" Cagalli stretched her tired arms in the air and looked at Athrun who was sat on the opposite couch looking very much exhausted from waiting.

Athrun sighed and slumped on their table as they waited for their order. "Anytime, Cagalli. Although I'm really surprise that you started shopping. You never liked shopping before"

Cagalli blushed and fiddled with her fingers. "Well, If i were your girlfriend don't you want me to look pretty?"

The young blue haired suddenly sat up straight and looked at his blushing friend. "Hmm..No" He replied.

Cagalli looked at her best friend and gasped. Athrun doesn't want her to look pretty?

"...because if you do look very pretty" He looked away and blushed. "andImightnotbeabletocontainm yself" He mumbled almost incoherently.

"What?"

"some other guy might steal you away then I have to claw his eyes out"Athrun immediately changed his last sentence and bit his lip slightly embarrassed with what he said earlier

Suddenly Cagalli burst out laughing and pounded her hand on the table. "You are crazy"

Athrun rolled his eyes at his best friend and shook his head. Leave it to Cagalli to be the person who isn't able to read the atmosphere. She just asked a very awkward question which only reminded him of their awkward confessions back in high school.

Luckily, their orders arrived before Cagalli could even ask another awkward question. He watched his best friend happily indulge herself with her favorite kebab. He didn't like Kebab but being the gentleman that Athrun is he knew this would always keep her spirits up so better suck it in and eat the meal instead.

"OH NO!... You aren't squeezing another tube of chili on my kebab Cagalli" Athrun tried to pull his plate away from the table as the blonde infront of her held the tube of sauce in her hands as if it was a weapon.

"This is tradition, Athrun. We've been doing this since we were kids. Chili on the Kebab, whether you like it or not!"

"How about I get you another plate!" Athrun bribed "Just spare my dish from that sauce!"

"Really?"Her golden brown eyes lit up and grinned like a five year old.

"Uh, yeah"

"Okay!" Cagalli agreed and Athrun smiled in victory as he placed his plate back on the table followed by a splatting sound. He stared down on his kebab now topped with chili sauce and at a grinning Cagalli.

"Cagalli!"

* * *

"Stay here while I go get the car" Athrun said as he collected the paper bag from Cagalli's hands and walked towards the parking lot. While he was walking his way to the parking lot he passed by a familiar tanned young man holding hands with another woman.

"What?" Athrun blinked several times and watched the couple hop in their car.

"Ahmed?!"

* * *

**OHOHOHO. What is Ahmed doing? I hope you liked Athrun teasing Cagalli. I've always liked them teasing each other I find it really cute and sorry for making Ulen so OC and sounded like a whiny brat at their house. Maybe I should let this Athrun-Ulen hate go on for a few more chapters lol jke. I apologize if there are any typographical errors because right now i am editing it at 3 am in the morning. **

**So tell me about your thoughts for this story on the review below. I'll be waiting ^^**

**Freyris**


End file.
